BTH and Domenic Meets Sonic The Hedgehog Part 3 Final?
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: Alright, 3rd part. You have read all 3 parts to read this. Rated M for many swears. And there are lots of badass parts. Noted that Domenic wanted to screw things up in the end lol.
1. Chapter 1

It all started one Friday afternoon as Domenic travelled to Mobius. Once he was there, he started walking in the direction if Tails' lab. Unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going, so he bumped into Tails a little earlier than he had expected.

"Oh. Hey Tails. Wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry about that."

"It's okay", replied Tails. "I should have paid more attention as well."

"You just can't accept something not being your fault... Typical", said Domenic shaking his head. "Anyway, it's been forever!"

"You're right. It has been a while. A lot of things have changed. I completely rebuilt the lab! And I have a lot of new things to show you. There is a new..." Tails couldn't complete his enumeration because Domenic was getting impatient.

"I get it. You built a lot of new inventions that you want to show me", said Domenic. "Meanwhile on earth, nothing has changed. Still all the same. Politics, problems, media still only reports bad stuff, nothing special. Life has been busy as ever... But now I finally found the time to visit again. Is there any news from Mobius?"

"Umm... Let me think..." Tails thought for a while. Then he answered "Nope. Nothing worth knowing. Sonic and Shadow had a massive showdown and blew up half the planet. Other than that, nope."

"I agree. Nothing worth knowing. You said you wanted to show me something?"

"Yes. Lots of things. How about you come round to the lab and I'll show you."

With that, they both went to the lab.

At the lab:

"Look what I made!", said Tails, pointing to a large object covered with a sheet.

"Wow.", said Domenic sarcastically. "You made a sheet. Amazing. I couldn't have done that myself. Good job."

Tails made an equally sarcastic comeback: "Yeah I know! Wait until you see all the cool features I added! For example it obstructs photons, allowing it to hide stuff from your sight! And I made it obey the laws of physics! But wait, that's not it! Objects can collide with it! But the best thing is that it's...normal. I am also a master of sarcasm. Don't forget!"

"Okay. 1-0 for you. Now what's under the sheet."

"Go ahead and pull it."

"Man. I just can't find a sarcastic way to do it wrong. Even if you take it as literally as possible."

"2-0 for me. You don't even have a chance!"

"Let's see about that. Sarcasm always works", replied Domenic as he attempted to pull the cover and the object under it. "Make that a 2-1. Joke aside. I wanna know what that is." He pulled the cover off to reveal the Tornado.

"What's new about it? Faster? More power? Random stuff that you added just because you can?", asked Domenic

"Well, I made it run on pure oxygen. And I added a-"

"You WHAT?! We're all gonna suffocate! That, my friend, is an AWESOME idea!"

"Nope. I took care of that. It's pretty resourceful. It makes close to no difference. I won't oversee something that obvious."

"Damn. I thought I had you there. You just can't be corrected. I'll get you one day though!"

"I'd be surprised... very surprised..Anyhow, good job. Make the next one run on Carbon Dioxide. That would be more than just eco friendly."

Tails thought for a while, then he replied: "Should be possible, but I have one issue."

"What issue?"

"Well, I have to watch Cream, she will be there in half an hour. Then I also have to help out Sonic, and Amy wanted to go shopping. I'm basically booked."

"How about I help out. I got no plans. I just came here to chill."

"Okay. That's great!" said Tails, throwing Domenic the keys to the lab. "Cream will be here in 20 minutes. There is a list on the fridge. Just do what that says. But don't do it all too literally. And don't go pressing any buttons."

"Right. No buttons." said Domenic as he flicked a lever. "Make that 2-2."

Tails facepalmed. "Okay. Just try not to blow up the lab. I'll be back in an hour. See you."

With that, Tails left.

"EMPTY HOUSE RAVE PARTY!"

A knock was heard on a door.

"What? I was just….."

Then a crash came through the door. It was none other than...Bromaster.

"Did I hear party?"

Domenic facepalmed.

"Okay here's 4 things i have to tell you.

Yes i did say party but i was joking.

HOW DID YOU BREAK DOWN THE STEEL DOOR?!

Now Tails is gonna be pissed at me

Since when did you came here?"

"Well. Here's how I'll answer them.

DAMN IT!

Not my fault Tails has weak door hinges.

Why is Tails gonna be pissed at you? Is he home?

Like about 5 mins ago. And hey made. Been like a year since I came back."

Domenic sighed.

"And you haven't changed a bit."

"Whatever. Where's Tails?"

"Well he went to do some stuff. He's putting me in charge of watching Cream."

Bromaster's smile wasn't showing anymore.

"Wait! You are watching Cream?"

"Yeah, maybe you can help me. Like fixing the door you broke down."

"Yeah about that...I have to go somewhere."

"Where? To piss off Shadow again?"

"I threw a stone at him because…"

Domenic spoken before Bromaster could finish.

"To kill us all? Nice reason man!"

"Man, I'm out. Peace."

Just before Bromaster reached the door, he crashed into Cream.

"WHOA!"

"EEK!"

They both landed on the ground.

"Well, I tripped on Cream."

"Don't do drugs, or you'll be tripping all day."

"I said tripped. Not tripping."

Bromaster got up and helped Cream up.

"Sorry Cream."

"It's okay. I'm looking for Tails."

"Tails had to do something. We're gonna be watching you."

"HOLD UP! YOU are gonna watch Cream. I'M gonna go."

"You can't leave. You haven't even fixed the door."

"Like I said. Not my fault."

"But, you're not supposed to bash right in like that! Plus, Everyone else is pretty much busy. And the portal doesn't come for a couple of hours. So, you can either babysit Cream or go shopping with Amy."

"Neither."

Bromaster walked out. Cream was completely confused.

"Umm...What just happened?"

"Don't worry about that Cream. Guess it's me and you then."

"Well, Thanks errr…."

"Domenic. Please to meet you."

Domenic offered a handshake. Cream smiled and shook.

"You look different from everyone else."

"Well, everyone looks different. Some can look similar to others."

"That's….not what I meant."

"Relaxe Cream. I know what you're talking about. I'm from a different planet called Earth."

"Oh….what about the...other...guy."

"Who? Bromaster?"

Cream went silence for a minute.

"Please don't ask me why he's called that."

"I think I see him coming back."

"Well then, can you get the freeze ray please?"

Cream grabbed the freeze ray and gave it to Domenic.

"Thanks Cream."

Bromaster fell in the doorway. He had bruises everywhere. Shadow then came in.

"Wow. Thanks Shadow."

Domenic then, froze Bromaster.

"Make sure he doesn't leave."

"Don't worry Shadow. I'll handle him."

Shadow nodded and left. Domenic pushed the block of ice inside the lab.

"Well, looks like we're not alone Cream."

Bromaster broke out of the block of ice.

"DAMN! SO COLD!"

Domenic went to me.

"Look at you. Bruises everywhere. Cream, can you get the medic gun please."

Cream grabbed the medic gun and gave it to Domenic.

"Thanks again Cream."

"No problem."

Domenic aimed and fired the medic gun at Bromaster. The bruises faded away. Skin was restored.

"Wow….I feel….so much better. But...damn it…..I'm….still….cold."

"Well, time for hot chocolate. BUT….Let me ask you this."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'll babysit Cream, gimme the hot coco."

Let's foward time a little.

Domenic was reading the list.

"Alright let's see what's first?"

"Better be not something stupid. (Sips on hot chocolate)"

"Give Cream a bath."

Bromaster facepalmed and said nothing. Domenic looked at Cream.

"Well Cream. you ready to take a bath?"

"Yep. But, where's the bathroom?"

"Great question. This place is huge. Tails should put up signs that says "You are here" Like at the mall. Am I right Bromaster?"

Bromaster nodded.

"See, even Bromaster agrees."

"I found it."

Creamed pointed at the door that has a sign says Bathroom."

"Great job Cream. Tell us if you need any help."

"Okay." said Cream as she walked in the bathroom with her spare clothes.

"Well, that's taken care of."

Domenic looked at Bromaster. Bromaster shook his head.

"What? Still not gonna say anything?"

Bromaster said nothing still.

"Alright. Whatever. As long as you don't screw around."

Bromaster shrugged, then pulled out his phone and started up Mortal Kombat X.

Well, guess I'll just skip about 5 min.

By the time Cream was finished. She came out with a bag filled with her clothes.

"Finished."

"Super! Alright, let's see what's next."

Domenic pulled out the list and started reading.

"Hmmmm….Entertain Cream."

Domenic put away the list and looked at Bromaster.

"Guess what? We're gonna entertain Cream."

Bromaster put away the phone and looked at Domenic.

"Phones are off limits."

"Nah, Cream wouldn't want that."

"Then….what?"

"Maybe some games?"

"What did I JUST SAY?!"

"Boardgames. Not those Games."

"Oh...then whatever."

"You sound like you're not having much fun. Maybe you should entertain yourself."

"I didn't want to do this in the first place. And I was just playing some Mortal Kombat on my phone. But I just wanna get this done. So, where's the games at?"

"Don't know. Do you know Cream?"

"No."

"Well, there's nothing we can use. Not even a twister game anywhere."

"But he has a Tornado."

"Which we'll never use."

"Alright, then we're not gonna….."

Bromaster looked up at a shelf and saw a twister game. He then facepalm.

"What are the odds?"

Bromaster jumped up and grabbed the game. He then, went to Domenic.

"Guess what I found?"

"Cool! You found a game."

"Well, now I can sit back and…"

"Nope! You're playing too."

"But my body aches. Plus I have terrible balance."

"Don't really….matter."

"Fine! 1 game!"

"Geez, lighten up already. Have some fun."

Bromaster laid out the twister platform. Domenic grabbed the spinner.

"OH! YOU'RE GONNA BE THE SPINNER?"

"Yep. Who else is gonna spin it?

Bromaster facepalmed.

"Okay…"

Bromaster and Cream stepped on the twister platform.

"Ready? GO!"

Domenic spun the spinner.

"Left feet, red."

Okay skipping time.

2 mins later.

"Right hand, Dark Purple."

Bromaster at Cream. He was on top of her. He made a shocking look.

"WHAT THE FU...!"

Bromaster lost balance and fell of the platform.

"Looks like I won."

"Congrats Cream! Bromaster you were right. You have terrible balance."

Bromaster jumped up.

"Yeah, no joke."

"But you can do those ninja getup jumps."

"Popup."

"Yeah whatever Mr Showoff. Alright….we still need...15 minutes to entertain Cream."

Bromaster pulled out a deck of cards.

"I heard you can do magic."

"What? ME? And you have a deck of cards in your pocket?"

"YEP!"

"No...I can't do magic.'

Bromaster slipped the deck of cards back in his pocket.

"Well that sucks."

Domenic went to Cream.

"Or...can I?"

Domenic pulled out a deck of cards behind Cream's ear."

"What the?"

Bromaster reached into his pocket and pulled out the deck of cards.

"Why didn't you take mine?"

"Because you're missing a card."

"Yeah you're right. I lost a 9 of spade."

"Is it here?"

Domenic pulled out the 9 of spade behind Cream's ear.

"How did you find it? I losted it in my house…..Never mind that's not my 9 of spade."

"Pick a card Cream. Don't show it to me."

Cream picked the 7 of hearts.

"Now, remember that card Cream and place it back."

Cream placed back the card.

"Bromaster, would you like to shuffle."

"Eeehhh….okay."

Bromaster took the cards and shuffled them.

"There. All faced down and shuffled,"

"Are you sure they're ALL faced down."

"Yeah. I'm 99% sure."

"WRONG!"

Domenic scanned through the cards and showed Bromaster the card faced upward.

"Oh….guess the 1% was that card."

"Which is Cream's card. Is it Cream?"

Domenic showed Cream the 7 of hearts.

"Increible!"

"Well done Ryan Oaks."

"And, that's all I can do. Now to put this back where it belongs."

Domenic put the cards behinds Cream's ear.

"Well. we have 5 mins left. What should we do?"

Bromaster pulled out his phone and scanned through his music.

"What are you doing?"

Bromaster played a random music and pulled out a beats speaker.

"What is he doing Domenic?"

"I don't know. But hopefully he doesn't cause any damage."

Bromaster plugged in the speaker in his phone, Music was blasting out of the speaker. He then set the speaker on the floor.

"Are you...about to breakdance Bromaster?"

Bromaster nodded.

"Cream you should step back."

Cream stood back 4 feet away.

Bromaster did hopped on his back and started the backspin. He was spinning on his shoulders.

"Kinda cool."

Bromaster was thinking to himself.

"Don't screw up. The 15th attempt to do this"

Bromaster then, did the windmill. It was a little sloppy,

"Cool!"

"Getting better man!"

Bromaster hopped up on his feet and finished it with a backflip.

"Okay, you got me. That was cool!"

They both can see Bromaster breathing really hard and sweating a lot.

"Nice job Bromaster. You did it without breaking anything."

Bromaster grabbed all of his stuff and put them away.

"Yeah..thanks...breakdancing is freaking hard."

"Well, true on that one. Alright let's see what's next on the list."

Domenic pulled out the list.

"What's our next objective?"

"Feed Cream."

"Geez Tails write down the list without being so descriptive. He didn't say what should we cook for Cream. It didn't say go to the kitchen and cook something for Cream."

"I agree. He could have told us what we should cook for Cream. Well, we'll just go to kitchen and cook some grilled cheese."

"We'll let's find the kitchen first. This place reminds me of Mad Father."

"This place is huge. But I don't know what Mad Father is."

"Horror game. Okay let's see if…"

Bromaster looked to the right and saw the kitchen.

"Well. I just found the kitchen."

"Great, But let's not try to use so much of his stuff. Or cause a fire."

"You should let me cook."

"And why should I?"

"Actually, I should let my buddy Ray cook. His dad owns a restaurant. Even Ray works there. Dang, too bad he can't know about this. Guess I'll cook instead."

Bromaster took out the butter, bread, and the cheese.

"Wait. I never agreed that you can make the food."

"Calm down. I made grilled cheese before. Trust me."

"Fine...just don't cause a fire."

"Relaxe. I got this."

Bromaster took out a pan and placed it in the stove.

"Okay, first let's turn it on, then put it on real low."

"Sounds like a great idea."

Bromaster slowly turn the knob. The stove lit and FLAMES WERE BLASTING! FIRE WAS ON THE PAN!

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Domenic used the freeze ray to put out the fire.

"Okay, let's agree we never touch that stove again."

Domenic and Cream nodded.

"Well, guess the toaster is our only option. I'll do it this time."

"Yeah. Go ahead."

3 min. later.

"There. A perfect sandwich."

"Ooh, looks really good."

Cream took a bite of the sandwich.

"Taste really great."

"Hah! I know I make a great sandwich."

"If only someone wasn't that retarded to call it a sandwich. Okay, it's been 4 hours. WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PORTAL!"

"You do know that there's a young rabbit we have to babysit."

"..."

"Just as I thought."

Cream finished up her sandwich. she then put her plate in the sink and washed her hand."

"Maybe we should wash the dish."

"I would do whatever I could to not get yelled at by Tails. He's a really smart guy, Alright, what's next?"

Domenic pulled out the list.

"Well, finally Tails decided to be descriptive. Wait till Amy picks up Cream. Make sure you clean everything up when I get back."

"So, we're done basically?"

"Sounds about right."

"Great. And Cream wasn't acting up."

"Yeah, she behaved really well."

"And I just realized Tails trusted 2 teens to watch a young girl. That just sounds wrong."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna mention it."

"Okay, either you're thinking something completely sick, or you're just screwing around."

Bromaster made a shocking look.

"ME? SICK?!"

"Yeah!"

"WHY?! I JU…"

"Umm...guys?"

Domenic and Bromaster looked at Amy.

"Umm, how did you get here?"

"The door was broken open."

"Oh. Right."

"Where's Tails?"

"He told us he had to go do something. So we were watching Cream."

"AMY!"

"CREAM!"

"Somebody excited."

"Thanks for watching Cream guys. See ya."

"Bye guys."

"Bye you two."

Bromaster said nothing. Amy and Cream walked out.

"Well, now that's taken care of. Now, we should get that door fixed."

Domenic use the medic ray on the door. The door was fixed.

"Cool works on doors too."

Bromaster walked towards the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Bromaster then, ran towards the door and broke it down. Domenic made a shocking look.

"What the….WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"That's for making me babysit Cream."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!"

"Well I did it anyways."

"That's okay. I can always fix it.. But first…."

"If you think about freezing me…."

Domenic fired the freeze ray. Bromaster rolled out of the way. Lol, it rhymes.

"You better be great at dodgeball, cause I'm gonna take you out in 1 shot."

Domenic blasted the freeze ray again. Bromaster took out a gun and fired it. The freeze blast froze caught the bullet. The bullet dropped down. Domenic looked at Bromaster. He was aiming at Domenic. They both narrow their eyes.

"So….gonna do it this way huh. Or should I say. Get ready to draw partner."

"I'm not Erron Black. But, fine. Let's draw."

Cowboy music starts playing. Our eyes were narrowed. We both were staring at each other. They both held their gun/ray.

"Count to 3."

"123"

"No, count it down so we can draw."

"Oh, right. 1..."

They both tighten their grip.

"2…."

They both narrowed their eyes more.

"3 FREEZE!"

Domenic fired the blast. Bromaster dropped down and fired the gun upwards. The blast caught the bullet.

"Well, looks like I won."

"You're not gonna shoot me?"

"WHY?! I'm not a murderer."

"Alright. You won fair and square."

"You're gonna shoot till you see me in ice block, aren't you?"

Domenic blast the freeze ray. Bromaster was frozen.

"Yep. And I knew you were gonna dodge that."

The block of ice began shaking. Bromaster broke out of the block of ice.

"H-How did you.."

"You should take a look at the settings."

Domenic looked at the freeze ray.

"Yes, I know that the blast is on low."

"You realize that I'll die if you freeze my entire body."

"That's why I'm not increasing the blast."

Domenic fired the freeze ray. Bromaster jumped over the blast.

"STOP! TAILS IS GONNA BE PISSED!

"Relaxe. He trusts me with this."

"But You're shooting me with that."

"Hmmmm….1 more time."

"Wha-"

Domenic fired the blast. Bromaster was frozen.

"Okay, that's enough."

Bromaster broke out of the block of ice.

"So…..fucking…..cold."

"Chill. I'm done."

"Not...funny."

"Maybe you shouldn't have broken down the door….twice."

Domenic blasted the medic gun at the door. The door was fixed.

"Don't think about it."

"I'm….already...am."

"You're not gonna break down the door. You're not gonna throw another stone at Shadow, or even try to piss him off."

"Man! Fuck that depressed prick. I already got him back."

"How? You stayed here the entire time."

"Not entirely."

A stone was thrown at Bromaster. He was knocked out. Shadow came in.

"Great shot Shadow."

"You gotta watch that kid or he's gonna get hurt….a lot."

"Don't worry. I got him. This time, I'll "babysit him."

Shadow nodded and left. Tails came in.

"Hey Domenic."

"Hey Tails. Glad you're back."

"And Bromaster...is laying on the floor?"

"It's just the same thing. Him and Shadow."

"I see. So, how was Cream?"

"She was great. She behaved perfectly."

"Just as I expected."

"Yeah yeah, so anyways, I figured out how to use the freeze ray really good."

Domenic tossed a dime up in the air. he then blasted the freeze ray. The blast froze the dime in mid-air.

"See. I became a ice sniper in less than half of the day."

"Well that's great to hear Domenic bu-"

"Oh and another thing. There's something behind your ear."

Domenic pulled out a 7 of hearts card "behind Tails ear."

"7 of hearts."

"Well, Domenic tha-"

"Oh and the kitchen…..the stove nearly killed us."

"Well I'm still working on the stove."

"A little late to say to that Tails."

"I know. Another thing, the card behind my ear trick….really?"

"Well, you don't see my wearing long sleeves or a table behind you."

"Okay, you got me. And that's great that you became an ice sniper, but you should be careful with that. It's deadly and more dangerous than a sniper."

"I know. That's why you don't see Bromaster breaking down your door."

"Wait, what?"

"He broke down your door twice. You should get stronger hinges."

"Yeah I know. I'm gonna work on that.

Bromaster sat up.

"She….my...traaap...quuueeen...let her hit the….baaaandooo."

Bromaster then fell down. Tails and Domenic ignored it and kept talking. Then, a portal sucked Bromaster in without the other two knowing.

"Maybe I'll show you the N.O.O.D.L.E. later Domenic."

"But it's so cool. THAT THING IS HUGE!"

"Yeah I know."

Tails laughed. Domenic looked around.

"Did Bromaster leave?"

Tails stopped laughing,

"Huh? I'm in the middle of the doorway so...no. And the windows are keylock shut."

A portal appeared. Bromaster jumped out of the portal.

CH. 1 ENDS.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay before I continue. There's gonna be name tags for the rest of the story.

Bromaster: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH. I appeared in someone else's house. I was like, this isn't my place!

Domenic: What was the place like?

Bromaster: Well I saw a PC. And I don't have a PC.

Domenic: Was it a mess?

Bromaster: Yeah, but my room is a mess too. Everyone has a messy room. My room is a mess cause I have little siblings.

Domenic: Can't say for sure, but it might be that you landed at my house. Man that is JUST what I needed. Just PERFECT! My portal didn't appear and you landed in Germany. Well FUCK! Tails, is there a logical explanation for why Bromaster landed in Germany and why my portal just was like "yeah go fuck yourself find your own way home." Did I cause like a rift of some sort? Did I mess up the space time continuum.

Tails: Well. I don't know for sure but maybe a switchawoo?

Domenic: If there was a switchawoo I would at least be in my home universe. The fact that I am not excludes that possibility

Tails: Well, like I said. I'm not sure.

Domenic: What am I going to do? I HAVE EXAMS ON MONDAY! I mean OK its Friday, we have enough time. But id have to explain my mom what I actually did to get signed off for school, and then I'll have like 30 people asking dumb questions. And it would be awkward.

Be The Hero - Bromaster The Hedgehog: Oh yeah. Found a note (Gives note to Domenic.)

Domenic: Where did you find that? And what is it? A random note? You be like "hey I'm In a strangers house. Better pick up the random piece of paper lying on the bed. Cause what are the odds the note was meant for me? 1 in 7 billion.

Be The Hero - Bromaster The Hedgehog: It says YOUR NAME.

Domenic: Okay, that puts the matter in a different light.(reads the note) Right, it says that I'm home alone for the weekend. Great. I still need to get back to earth by Monday. And you need to get to the U.S

Bromaster: Michigan

Domenic: Yeah whatever. I guess there are rifts there, as in waypoints, so all we need to do is create portals and link them to the rifts. Easier said than done

Bromaster: WTF are you like a freaking scientist? THAT'S JUST PERFECT! But how exactly are we supposed to do that?

Tails: Time machine?

Domenic: Like I'm going back to the future, that will just cause all sorts of glitches in time-space. Count me out on that one.

Bromaster: I rather not cause a Time Paradox. Plus, I DON'T WANT DIE!

Tails: Well I guess I can spend 2 days working on the teleporter again. Like I sent Sonic to earth.

Domenic: The teleporter is probably the best idea cause that is what got me here in the first place.

Bromaster: Whoa! Do you not remember what that got us into?!

Domenic: Well it's either that or the news is gonna say 2 teens are missing.

Bromaster: Grr... Fine!

Tails: Hmm...tell you what. I'll work over the night and I'll be done by Sunday night.

Domenic: Don't overwork though. I don't want to be causing problems.

Tails: Don't worry. I had a lot of rest. I'm ready to work.

Domenic: If you say so. And what about you Bromaster? Do you need to be back home because of something?

(My Portal appears)

Bromaster: Give me 5 mins. (Jumps in)

Domenic: Okay see you...And away he goes

Tails: Wonder what's up with him. First from Rap to carry a gun?

Domenic: I'm not sure I WANT to know whatever it is.

Tails: I'm gonna scan his Behavior Stats. (Goes to Computer and starts typing)

Domenic: Right... Cause that's a thing you do... Scan behavior like scanning a barcode. Remarkable. And I was proud of myself as I could read a QR code with the naked eye.

Bromaster: (Comes with 2 blankets, 3 pillows, 2 phones, a charger, headset, and a 2 liter of Coke)

Domenic: Ummm...Maybe I have an idea what he might be.

Bromaster: What?! I lay in my place in the floor everyday like this!

Domenic: Where did you get all that?

Bromaster: My house

Domenic: Did you land in Michigan then?

Bromaster: Yep. And right in my room.

Domenic: Okay... Makes even less sense now. But then there still should be one portal due. There is one portal less than there should be

Bromaster: My portal will come in like hours now. I got sucked in yours

Domenic: Even if you did, one portal that should have come an hour ago didn't appear. And how did YOU get sucked into MY portal?

Bromaster: Idk. I don't remember being in your place. You should have been watching over your portal. Like I have this freaking poisonous caterpillar to watch over.

Tails: ( Pulls my arm) let's me scan your eye.

Bromaster: Oooookay?

Domenic: The eye says it all. I guess literally

Tails: (scans my eye)

Bromaster: Oooh what are you trying to do?

Domenic: He's prescribing you glasses. Measuring your sight. Doctor, what is the diagnosis? Short vision?

Bromaster: I should get a monocular. I have perfect vision in my right eye. And I can't see 3 feet away in my left eye. It get blurry.

Domenic: Okay...

Bromaster: Weird huh?

Domenic: Someone kicked your eye?

Bromaster: No. I was born like this.

Domenic: Okay.

Tails: Well scan complete. My computer doesn't know you what you are. You must be different from everyone else. But, if that's the case. I'll just ask you. What are you? Good? Bad?

Bromaster: WHOA! NO! LET'S NOT DESCRIBE ME!

Tails: Okay whatever you say

Domenic: I don't want to know anyways.

Bromaster: That's what I like to hear

Domenic: I'd probably faint or something

Bromaster: Well. Where do we sleep tails. Let me sleep by an plug outlet. So I can charge my phone

Domenic: How about you stop requesting stuff?

Bromaster: ME?! I just wanna chill! got A SACK FOR US TO ROLL!

Domenic: Whatever...

Tails: Oh yeah. You can sleep right there (points at plug outlet.)

Domenic: I cant even get to earth to go and get my stuff. I don't even have a pillow with me! I mean its okay I've slept on a paved road on my jacket on boy scout hikes.

Bromaster: WTF?! Maybe it's best if you just take the spare stuff I got.

Domenic: Okay thanks.

Bromaster: Well. There. That's settles it.

Tails: Guys...I got 2 spare beds with everything.

Bromaster: What?! Oooh...the irony!

Domenic: Sounds good to me. I mean I can also tie myself to a tree with a rope and sleep in the branches. It almost came to that once on a boy scout hike. Bit then we found a farm and we were allows to sleep in the hay. I'll settle for a bed.

Bromaster: Well. I'll just sleep in a bed too. Lucky the outlet is like 2 feet away

Domenic: Can you talk about something else rather than how FAR AWAY THE NEXT FUCKING OUTLET IS?!

Bromaster: Alright! Geez! Calm down. We're in Tails' lab. Sorry for being a phone addict. But yo...all this talking is making me hungry.

Tails: (shoots sleeping ray at me) There. Guess it´s just me and you eating tonight.

Domenic: This is getting awkward tails… But at least he´s out of the way.

Tails: He's kinda a bother sometimes. But, it is funny the way he acts. Just acting like he's the fool.

Domenic: Yup. So true.

Tails: Well what do you need

Domenic: Food. I'm like starving right now. That´s the thing. I'm either starving or not hungry at all. Cause my food cycle is just random. And when I'm hungry I don't have an appetite. for any given point in time the statement hungry XOR appetite evaluates to true.

Tails: You ask for anything you want. I'll make it. And the way Fast foods make too. What are you having?

Domenic: Can you make salmon bagels?

Tails: Sure.

Bromaster: (Had a nightmare and woke up) WTF?! Huh? Hmm? Hey guys. What are you doing?

Tails: Guess I'll make 3.

Bromaster: Make what?

Domenic: That sleep ray certainly didn't have a long effect. Better set it higher next time.

Tails: Note taken.

Bromaster: What are you guys talking about?

Domenic: Nothing. Hey Tails, what's that stuck between your tails?

Tails: Hmm?

Domenic: (Grabs it) Wow, I've been looking for that 7 of hearts all over.

Bromaster: Oh magic!

Domenic: Yeah. Magic.

Bromaster: ...Okay. Your magic show is over. Its 12:23 AM.

Domenic: Magic is always possible.

Bromaster: Well I'm starving.

Domenic: Me too.

Tails: Just in luck. Salmon bagels it is. (Serves us bagels)

Bromaster: ...(Goes to sleep instead)

Domenic: I'll have his then.

Tails: Ummm...what?! You're just gonna walk out and sleep without trying it?

Domenic: Don't question it. Its not worth knowing the answer.

Tails: Well, that sucks. How about I just shoot a meal ray at him?

Domenic: How about its his own fault?

Tails: Well if you say so.

Domenic: We can leave him something out.

Bromaster: (Gets up) Alright. Fine. I'll try it.

Domenic: Then not then. Make up your mind.

Bromaster: (Takes a small bit)

Domenic: (Eats it all)

Bromaster: (Just close nose and eats it)

Tails: (Eats all of the bagel)

Bromaster: (Puts hand in my stomach) Guys...I..don't...Feel so good...

Tails: Something wrong?

Bromaster: (Goes to a trash can and throws up)

Tails: What?! AW SICK!

Domenic: Okay...looks like there's something wrong. You alright?

Bromaster: I...will...never eat fish again.

Domenic: Don't you like it?

Bromaster: Fish makes me sick...

Tails: How come your buddy likes it?

Domenic: I love basically all food. I have eaten peeled birch bark. You can cook it like pasta. Taste good with mushrooms

Tails: hmm...Okay Bromaster. I'll just shoot a meal ray at you

Domenic: Cause you have a ray for everything

Tails: True (Shoots me with a meal ray.)


	3. Chapter 3

After we ate, we decided to play a game.

Domenic: Anyone want a game of poker?

Bromaster: YES! But no gambling though. I follow the rules in my culture.

Domenic: Okay.

Tails: Guys. You forgetting something?

Domenic: Like what?

Tails: Your plates.

Domenic: Oh right. Sorry

Bromaster: WHOOPS! HOW RUDE OF US?

Domenic: (Carries out plate.)

Bromaster: (Carries out plate)

Tails: Much better. Now you two do whatever you like. I got work to do.

Domenic: Sure you don't want to join is?

Tails: Sorry guys. But I got to work on the teleporter. Maybe next time. (Walks out)

Bromaster: Poker is my game. I'll beat you so bad that I would have won money.

Domenic: You sure?

Bromaster: I play a lot of poker. But no money in it.

Domenic: Okay. We'll just use the deck of cards in your left pocket.

Bromaster: Oh you mean. My left pocket. Check you right pocket.

Domenic: I know my magic. My right pocket is the extra suits that I sorted out. And the cards above 10.

Bromaster: Aw nuts. Let's start with 5 cards

Domenic: Except for the 7 of hearts.

Domenic: Tails is about to find that in his toolbox

Tails: looking for this? (Held out card) found it in my tool box. (Gives it to Domenic.)

Domenic: No. I knew it was there all along. 7 of hearts never gets old.

Tails walked away.

Bromaster: Alright let's start.

Domenic: So. Do you want to mix them or do you trust me?

Bromaster: Nah I trust you. just don't have a ace up your sleeve

Domenic: Nope. The extra ace is in your right pocket. I got bored of having it up my sleeve

Bromaster: Okay (takes out ace and give it to Domenic)

Domenic: Don't bother it. We don't need the ace. (Takes it and makes it vanish)

Bromaster: I'm starting to regret letting you shuffle. (Takes cards)

Domenic: Feeling lucky?

Bromaster: I guess

Domenic: Okay. Then lets go.

Bromaster: (Looks at cards)

Domenic: (Makes worst poker face ever and starts laughing.)

Bromaster: Hmmm?

Domenic: I'm a card magician remember. I wants to make it fair so I gave us both the same cards. Same cards=same chance of winning. So I know we both have a royal flush of hearts

Bromaster: (Facepalms.)

Domenic: Oh come on it was funny!

Bromaster: Whatever...too late for this anyways. (Put cards down) Alright. Let's play fair.

Domenic: Okay. But with a twist. I can see cards cause I'm a card magician, so I'll play with covered cards. As a proof of concept that I can play poker without seeing my own cards.

Bromaster: I'll shuffle to make sure you don't cheat as well. (Shuffle cards)

Domenic: If you insist.

Bromaster: (Give 5 cards to Domenic and takes 5 cards) Alright. Now let's play.

Domenic: I'm just going to leave those cards right there on the table. I wont even touch them

Bromaster: But how will you know what you have?

Domenic: Magic.

Bromaster: I'm about 5 seconds from doing a magic trick that make you go to sleep. (Looks at my cards) 3 of a kind. (Shows three 2's. And set them on the middle of the table)

Domenic: 4 of a kind. cards number 1, 2, 3 and 5. It's 4 Jacks. In the order Diamond, Heart, Spade, Club. The other card is the queen of Spades.

Bromaster: Okay, let's see what you actually have. (Looks at Domenic's cards and saw 4 Jacks and a queen of Spades.) What?!

Domenic: Believe me now? And the moral is to never play poker with a magician.

Bromaster: Okay. Then I guess I lose. (Goes to bed)

Domenic: You going to bed so early? It's only like 10 pm

Bromaster: Its 12:30 am.

Domenic: Is it? Wow lost track of time. I'm not a bit tired.

Bromaster: (Lays on my back.) Then what are you gonna do?

Domenic: No idea. I don't have it a lot but if i really can't sleep I usually end up reading fanfic till 4 am. And then I fall asleep. I have it figured out. Half an hour till I find a good story, that leaves 3 hours till 4 am multiply the 3 with my level of exhaustion add the pulse in beats per minute subtract the amount of blinks of an eye per two minutes and add 4...

Bromaster: Dude! Seriously?!

Domenic: I'm looking for a 18 K word hurt/comfort humor story rated K-T pairing Tails. With who doesn't matter. IDK how I figured it out but it works.

Bromaster: Whatever. (Closes eyes)


	4. Chapter 4

7 am

Bromaster: (Wakes up)

Domenic: (still awake)

Bromaster: What the hell?! Were you awake the whole time?!

Domenic: (Looks at Bromaster, eye twitches) Yes. It was a gripping story, had to read the sequel.

Bromaster: Dude...you should rest.

Domenic: Yeah, I shoud re- (falls asleep)

Bromaster: (Sighed and pulls Domenic.) Geez. Domenic is heavy. Hmm... (Use strength and picks up Domenic and drops him on the bed) Whew.

Bromaster uses strength! Attack sharply increased.

Be The Hero - Bromaster The Hedghog: Hmmm...missing something. (Takes out marker and draws on his face) Heh. Much better. (Covers him up) Okay. Well that's solved.

Tails: hey, someone's awake.

Bromaster: Morning Tails.

Tails: Well morning Bromaster. Domenic is still sleeping?

Bromaster: Hmm...yep. He's still sleeping.

Tails: What´s that on his face?

Bromaster: Oh. Just some marks. He was drawing a picture.

Tails: He was drawing a picture in the darkness?

Bromaster: Crazy huh?

Tails: And was it really?

Bromaster: Yeah. Does it look like I'm lying? (Shows Poker face.)

Tails: I'm sure it would through my lie detector goggles.

Bromaster: Well to test it out. Go ahead. See if that works.

Tails: well, I kinda got around to upgrading them to contact lenses. So all I need to do is activate them. (Activates goggles)

Tails: WHOA! I need to set that sensitivity down!

Bromaster: What?!

Tails: Well, that was blinding enlightenment. So, you gonna tell me what actually happened?

Bromaster: Taaaails...you really gonna do me like that Tails! Would your boy lie to you?

Domenic: (Mumbles in sleep) Don't mess with him. HE KNOWS! BEWARE!

Tails: Seems like Domenic is on my side. Even in his sleep.

Bromaster: Alright. I did a tiny prank.

Tails: And that's all I wanted to know. And now i know the contact lenses work. I never really got around to testing them because usually people don't lie to me.

Bromaster: Hmmm...you should look at the lens again. Cause I drew eyelashes on them. Ms. Tails!

Tails: Well, the lens focus is high precision and I use a new technology to direct the photons reflected into the lens past the front part of the focus width so I can basically see through stuff on a short distance. so drawing on the lens won't do stuff. I can basically see through the ink in the lens.

Bromaster: But other people will see them.

Domenic: (Wakes up) Is this reality or do I need to go up one more layer?

Bromaster: It's real.

Domenic: Okay good. waking up in Mobius confused me there. Usually there is a notable difference between sub-layers and reality. I couldn't differentiate between dream and reality. It was too similar. And who drew a 7 of hearts on my face?

Tails: That was him

Bromaster: LOOK'S WHO'S MAGIC NOW!? I hope you can wash up the marker.

Domenic: It better not be permanent. Or I might cause permanent damage to you.

Bromaster: It is. And now my escape will began in the next 5 secon- (Runs away)

Domenic: Tails, please tell me there is a ray to solve this problem.

Tails: He is already out the door.

Domenic: I mean the problem in my face.

Tails: OF COURSE

Domenic: Good. I don't know what id do without you. Or your vast collection of rays guns. And someone might want to check Bromaster isn't throwing rocks at Shadow again.

Tails: hope not. (Shoots Domenic with a clean ray gun.)

Get it? XD

Domenic: (Seriously you gotta work on your humor)

Domenic: Thanks Tails. So, are we going on a Bromaster hunt? Save the world from a nuclear explosion/black hole/neutron star/whatever Shadow feels like transforming into.

Tails: Yep. Let's go.

AT THE GRASSY FIELDS

Bromaster: (Takes a deep breath) hey Shadow.

Shadow: (Doesn't turn around) What do you want?

Bromaster: So...about earlier...

Shadow: What about it

Bromaster: I shouldn't have threw a stone at you. So, I just came to apologize to you. Now, I know you're not that kind of guy who doesn't accept apologies but...I really want don't want to cause you trouble. So...waddya say?

Shadow: I say you keep your distance and I'll rethink blowing you up. Maybe.

Bromaster: Better then no. (Walks away)

Shadow then threw a rock at me.

Bromaster: (Dodged it) I was expecting that. If you don't accept my apologies then just say that you don't accept it. I don't wanna have my buddy watching over me for this.

Shadow then face palmed.

Shadow: Just hurry and get out of my sight.

Bromaster: Whatever you say. (Walks away and mumbles) Man, what a bitch.

Shadow: (Teleports right in front of my nose.) Right that's enough!

Bromaster: Huh?

Shadow: I heard what you said.

Bromaster: Hey whoa! I didn't say anything!

Shadow: Don't play dumb...you know what and why you called me that!

Bromaster: Hey...I was just joking.

Shadow: Was that apology a joke?

Bromaster: Man you really are a depressed prick. From the beginning of this to now! I tried to be nice. And yet you freaking punch me for no fucking reason. I try to give you your emerald and you act like it wasn't yours!

Shadow: (Grabs and lifts Bromaster up by the shirt.) You say one more thing and I'll smash your head in

Bromaster: Come on Shadow. I'm not joking! Don't you remember what you did? I was super afraid of you. I tried to give back your emerald. You tried to kill me! I threw 1 FUCKING STONE BECAUSE OF THAT! IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Shadow threw me 30 feet away.

Bromaster: (Rolls backwards)

Shadow: (Picks up a 5 ton boulder) Wanna throw rocks back and forth?

Bromaster: (Sighs) Well, it was nice knowing everyone in my life.

Domenic is narrating now.

Back at the lab

Me and Tails are getting geared up with our favorite rays.

Domenic: Freeze is a definite must have. And paralyze.

Tails: Don't forget medic!

Domenic: True. Do you recommend shrink ray will come in handy?

Tails: Sure. And maybe a slow motion ray

Domenic: Amnesia for Shadow. (Clips some rays to my belt.) We are set.

Tails: Let's go before its too late.

Domenic: Yep.


	5. Chapter 5

Domenic: Are we flying?

Tails: Yep.

Tails: (starts up plane and got in)

Domenic: Okay lets go! Before we hear any explosions

Tails: (garage door opens) Lift off! (Planes lifted in the sky)

Domenic: Wow the new tornado flies really smooth

Tails: I know. I improve it a little too. It runs on Carbon dioxide now

Domenic: Cool.

Tails: Hey I think I see them!

Domenic: Where? Oh, there..

Be The Hero - Bromaster: (Bleeds in the ground)

Domenic: Dammit were late. (Grabs medic)

Tails: (lowers plane)

Domenic: (Attaches sniper scope to the medic gun) I bought this along. (Snipes Bromaster with medic) Tails, rather keep the plane high.

Bromaster: Huh? I'm alive?

Tails: (higher plane)

Shadow: (Lifts me up.) You're going down!

Domenic: Not so fast. How about you sloooowwww doooowwwwnnnnnn! (Snipes Shadow with slow mo)

Shadow: (Punches really slow)

Domenic: I'm gonna allow myself some fun. (Paralyze Shadow in the very last moment, the fist already touching Bromaster.)

Bromaster: Classic.

Domenic: Perfect! Hey Tails, I think it's safe to land.

Tails: (Lands plane)

Domenic: (Gets out of plane) I have to imagine it like an action film. Me and Tails getting out of the plane with guns in our belts, filmed in slow mo from a dramatic camera angle, and we roll up our sleeves. And there are explosions in the background

Bromaster: Tough luck! And geez I just apologize to him and look what happened?

Domenic: WHAT were you thinking?! Do you want to GET US KILLED?!

Bromaster: Oh I was apologizing. Just a little misunderstanding. Not my fault.

Bromaster: (Walks away)

Domenic: It didn't look like you wanted to apologize. Stay here! Don't go picking the next hedgehog to throw rocks at!

Bromaster: Why!? I threw 1 stone at 1 already and agreed to never do that again. (Keeps walking)

Domenic: (Shoots you with slow mo and turns to Shadow)

Bromaster: Ahhhhhhhhh...sssssshhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiitt!

Domenic: Sorry to cause all of these inconveniences. But sometimes its best to forget the past (shoots Shadow with amnesia)

Bromaster: ? What? Where am I!

Domenic: I shot shadow with amnesia not you.

Tails: forgot to say. The ray can spread

Domenic: Oh dang. Well nevermind. Lets get outta here

5 min later at the lab

Domenic: You just completely... Why... What...What is your problem? And why do you just do plain dumb stuff?

Bromaster: Well first of all. I APOLOGIZED AND CLEARLY HE THOUGH IT WAS A JOKE! 2ND! Thanks for getting my memory back...and keeping my butt safe.

Domenic: You have ruined literally EVERY SINGLE VISIT to Mobius because you simply cant resist throwing a ROCK AT SHADOW!

Bromaster: I DIDN'T THREW A ROCK AT HIM! I NEVER HAD! JUST THAT 1 TIME WHERE I THOUGH I COULD BACK AT HIM!

Domenic: Why don't you just STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM?!

Bromaster: Like I said. I apologize and...

Domenic: Well obviously you didn't!

Bromaster: I DID!

Domenic: And what part of the apology got Shadow to throw FUCKING ANGEL ISLAND AT YOU?!

Bromaster: YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW YOU! I don't need you watching my butt. I'm outta here. I SAID SORRY TO HIM AND HE WAS LIKE GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE. FUCK THIS I'M OUT! (Walks out)

Domenic: Man! Now we have to get into the plane again! I can't be bothered anymore!

Bromaster: DON'T WORRY! I'M STAYING FAR FROM THAT PRICK

Domenic: You better!

Bromaster: (Walk away)

Domenic: Why?!

Tails: calm down. Just calm down

Domenic: Yeah I know… I should. But what made him start this all with shadow in the first place?

Tails: Shadow lost his emerald and...actually...Lots had happened between them I'm not sure.

Domenic: And it also gets on my nerves that he's putting me in danger. I don't have a problem with Shadow, and I hope he does have a problem with me

Tails: Don't worry. I got your back

Domenic: But he might do because all I ever do to him is paralyze him or tell him I'll keep Bromaster away from him

Tails: He trust you. Cause you left him no harm.

Domenic: I left him in the middle of nowhere frozen paralyzed and with slow mo all at once.

Domenic: Like that's not gonna get back to me one day!

Tails: Effects had ended 4 mins ago. Plus he doesn't remember. You're fine

Domenic: Okay

Tails: Now. Let's go talk this out with Bromaster. We can't have him wandering around when he's pissed off

Domenic: Yeah...

Tails: You two are buddy's. But you two ague a lot too

Domenic: Only ever about one thing. It's always the same. I tell him to leave shadow, he said okay, 10 minutes later I get to snipe shadow with paralyze and what not because he doesn't keep ANY of his RAW and EMPTY PROMISES!

Domenic: Then I talk to someone about the problem and they recommend I speak to him, rise and repeat

Tails: Let's go

Domenic: Yeah whatever...

Bromaster: (Walking on the side of seaside beach)

Domenic: (Looks through loaded freeze gun scope) I see him, without shadow.

Be The Hero - Bromaster: (sits down)

Domenic: That's a start. Okay he's just sitting there

Bromaster: Man...me and my dumb ideas. WTF!? HOW IS THAT DUMB?! I FUCKING DID THE RIGHT THING! THAT MOTHER FUCKER!

Domenic: I say just leave him til he calms down a bit. He's just yelling.

Tails: We can't trust him though.

Bromaster: Why me?!

Domenic: Well I have the crosshair on his head and the freeze ray loaded. I can react quickly.

Tails: We have to watch him.

Domenic: Well I'm watching him right now.

Domenic: You know, if we can't bring sense into him, we might as well tell everybody else to ignore him.

Tails: You're right.

Bromaster: (Gets up)

Domenic: He got up. Stay high so he doesn't notice us.

Bromaster: (Walks along the coast.)

Domenic: Okay, he's going somewhere

Silver: (walk towards me)

Domenic: Dang. Silver is there. This could end bad.

Bromaster: Hey Silver. How was your day?

Silver: Not bad. You?

Bromaster: Kinda great. I had a little trouble. But I'm fine.

Domenic: I can't hear what they're saying but it looks fine up to now.

Silver: Great. See ya.

Bromaster: See ya. (walks away)

Tails: Anything?

Domenic: Nope. Contact without a fight or stones with high airspeed velocity. Unusual, but good

Bromaster: (Bumps into Shadow)

Shadow: Hey! Watch it!

Domenic: Okay, we got a problem. Shadow is there.

Tails: Here. Takes these ear muffs. You can hear them communicate.

Domenic: (Puts them on)

Bromaster: Sorry. I just...want to say.

Domenic: Okay I can hear them now

Bromaster: I'm sorry Shadow... I wish I haven't threw a stone at you. This is my fault! Please! Let us stop the war!

Shadow: Looks who's begging?

Domenic: He's apologizing?! Begging Shadow to end the war?!

Tails: Really?

Domenic: Unless these earmuffs are failing

Bromaster: If there's anything I can do to make it up. Or unless you want me to go drown myself. I just want us to stop causing trouble.

Domenic: Hope rises

Shadow: I'll tell you what. If you can get out of my face for like the entire time...I'll might...stop the war between us. So get going. I got lots to do. (Walks away)

Bromaster: Of course... (Walks away)

Domenic: What?! Nothing. No fight, no argument, no explosions. BROMASTER WAS RIGHT FOR ONCE!

Tails: Well that was unexpected

Domenic: Very

Bromaster: I wonder if the guys are spying on me again.

Domenic: He's suspicious! About us spying on him! MAKE A MOVE TAILS! HE'S LOOKING UP!

Tails: Uh Oh! (Rises plane up to the clouds)

Me: (Looks up) Hmm...that cloud looks weird. Has a plane shaped hole in the middle. Well there's nothing there. Guess I should head back to the lab. (Looks towards the direction to the lab and starts walking.)

Domenic: Well we should get back before him otherwise were busted! And wow, that's the first time I ever saw what's above the sky. To the lab Tails!

Tails: (flies back to the lab)

Domenic: Well, I wonder if he'll keep his promise. Like he kept thousands of promises he made to me. Including 900 copies of "I wont throw rocks at shadow anymore"

Tails: Nah. I think he got his promise. He didn't do anything to Silver and shadow

Domenic: Cause he didn't have any rocks to throw at the beach.

Tails: Or that. Or he would have thrown sand instead.


	6. Chapter 6

At the lab

Domenic: I guess I'll just unstrap all of these rays from my belt. I hope I wont need them anymore

Bromaster: (Comes back)

Domenic: Where does this go? (holds up shrink ray)

Tails: Over there.

Bromaster: Yo...I'm back...

Domenic: Without bruises I see. I guess I can tidy the medic gun away then.

Bromaster: What did you guys do?

Domenic: Nothing really.

Bromaster: I see

Domenic: I've been taking off my war gear.

Bromaster: Riiight. Say. Has my portal came yet?

Domenic: If it had come yet you would have been the first to find out. Meanwhile I'm still waiting for my first one.

Tails: Well I finished the teleporter. You won't have to wait.

Bromaster: Whatever...

Domenic: Nah I think I'll stay. I need a break from earth. I'll go Monday for my exams

Bromaster: Well in that case Tails, your teleporter is on fire.

The teleporter burst into flames.

Tails: WHAAT?!

Domenic: Man really? Well fuck I just put away the freeze ray

Bromaster: (Gives you freeze ray)

Bromaster: Now shoot!

Domenic: (Shoots the teleporter)

Tails: Aw nuts. Guess I'll work on it tomorrow

Domenic: Oh well. But how could that happen?

Tails: don't know. Man! Maybe I should fix up the CPU a little more.

Domenic: Maybe.

Tails: Guess this will take a Little longer now

Domenic: Well, I don't care

Bromaster: Why not?

Domenic: I came here for a break, I didn't have one yet. I still need one.

Bromaster: I need a break from here. I nearly died. Twice!

Domenic: It was your own fault.

Bromaster: Not the 2nd time!

Tails: guys let's not ague. We should figure out a way to fix this. And by we I mean me.

Domenic: take your time

Bromaster: I'm gonna go and...relax. (Walks out)

Domenic: Let's just hope thats true.

Bromaster: (Gets tossed and hit the wall, leaving a blood mark.) AAGGGHHH!

Domenic: Not again...

Be The Hero - Bromaster: (Passed out)

Tails: Shadow!? What happened?!

Domenic: Not again..What did he even do to you? I mean what did he do this time?! We spied on him and saw him apologizing to you! And begged to you! And you're just gonna throw him like that?

Shadow: I can't have him around me anymore! It's driving me nuts!

Domenic: I feel your pain

He drives me nuts as well.

Bromaster: (mumbles as he passes out.) Fuck...you.

The portal appeared.

Shadow: (sees portal and threw me in there) There! Now he's gone. (Walks away)

Domenic: Well lucky that portal came. Well, he´s gonna be gone for a while. He´s passed out and no one around him has some sort of ray to heal him.

Tails: Well. Hope he didn't appear in a street.

Domenic: He should be there where he cast the portal from. That's how it always used to work for me.

Tails: yeah. Well, hope he didn't appear in Germany.

Domenic: Like he did once for some weird reason

Tails: Yeah...that's. ..really...(fell asleep)

Domenic: Oh well, someone´s tired

Sonic: (walks in) Tails...I got work for us to do!

Domenic: Tails just fell asleep. You should let him rest. he worked all night at something and it just burst into flames. the poor guy is devestated.

Sonic: ugh...guess I'll go ask...hey, where's you buddy at?

Domenic: He passed out and Shadow threw him into the portal.

Sonic: Gee. Shadow and him are always like this. Well better ask Silver. See ya,

Domenic: okay. see ya

Sonic: (walks outs the door)

Domenic: Are you literally walking? You were visible and moving for more than one second. What's the matter?

Sonic: It's a bet from Amy. I...kinda lost.

Domenic: Oh, I see

Sonic: (Walked out)

Domenic: Well, I guess I'm on my own here.

A while later

Amy: Anyone home?

Domenic: Not so loud. Just me and Tails but he is asleep.

Amy: But why

Domenic: He worked all night on something and this morning it burst into flames. The poor guy is devastated. Give him a rest. He needs it. By the way its been ages since the last time we met.

Amy: Yeah...say, Where did Bromaster go?

Domenic: Shadow freaked out and threw him at the wall and left a blood spot there. He passed out, and then Shadow threw him in the earth portal. So, he's on Earth. Haven't you heard about it yet?

Amy: about what?

Domenic: Shadow almost threw a boulder the size of angel island at him. Good job I'm able to snipe stuff with a freeze ray from the tornado. Could have ended worse...

Amy: o_o

Domenic: I'm a little nervous about Shadow. Cause every time we meet I either promise him I wont let Bromaster annoy him anymore and then Bromaster throws another rock. Or I end up leaving him in the semi-desert with slow mo freeze ray and paralysis at the same time. And I never really had a fight with him and I think he's a cool guy its just that Bromaster is dragging is apart. Cause I can't have a conversation with him and I always have to save Bromaster. I'm just nervous that he'll get angry at me cause he thinks I'm doing him harm but I actually don't want to. And lets be honest, I don't want Shadow as an enemy.

Amy: Gee, my mind is like blown.

Domenic: Basically, I'm nervous that Shadow thinks I'm his enemy because I always shoot him with freeze ray and paralyzes and what not.

Amy: Well, I hate to say but, I think Bromaster is done for. You on the other hand, you're fine as long as you don't hurt him in offense. You're just trying to save someone from being beaten to death.

Domenic: Yeah I guess

Amy: Well, I gtg. Cream's waiting for me. See ya.

Domenic: Ok. See you

Amy: (walks away)

The portal appears again.

Domenic: Huh?


	7. Chapter 7

Bromaster: (comes back with the bruises I had from being thrown.)

Domenic: Why did you come back?! And how are you actually standing up? Seriously! Are you okay?

Bromaster: No...I'm not okay. I have a bone to pick with you buddy!

Domenic: What have I done?! Other Than saving your fucking ass like 20 times.

Bromaster: I finally realized who's the one that has not been on my side for the entire time. You blame ME FOR CAUSING ALL THIS?! And I now I get thrown at a wall for nothing?!

Domenic: Oh you bet I was on your side. Without me you'd be dead.

Bromaster: YOU DIDN'T DO. ANYTHING WHEN JUST GOT TOSSED! I'm sorry buddy. But you may save my ass but, you're going down.

Domenic: But wait. First, before we start shouting at each other and fighting, lets go outside. Tails earned that rest

Bromaster: oh sure. And heal me at least, I'm in like major pain. When we fight it's gonna unfair for me.

Domenic: True. (shoots the medic Gun and me)

Bromaster: Much better. Okay, let's go outside.

SETTING OUTSIDE

Bromaster: You knew he started this whole bullshit! You're trying to let him win the fight and end the war. This is your fault!

Domenic: I don't want to pick a side. I just want it to end! And I've been kinda on shadows side because I thought I'd have a chance! I don't want him as an enemy! This fight is not worth my life!

Bromaster: I RATHER WASTE MY LIFE KICKING HIS ASS! YOU'RE NOT PART OF IT! But you prevented me from fighting! Now I'm gonna kick your ass! (Gets to fighting stance)

Domenic: (like a battlecry) You don't make sense! (gets into fighting stance)

Domenic: But before we fight, could you give me back my 7 of hearts? It's I your left pocket

Bromaster: oh of course. But I left it by Tail's desk. I had to Change my clothes. You can get it there. (Backs to fighting stance)

Domenic: Okay, I'll get it later

Bromaster: (growls) anything you want to say before we start?!

Domenic: Nah not really. Don't go too hard on me okay? I'm kinda tired.

Bromaster: (sigh) I told you to go rest before we do this! Okay whatever. Actually, this is a real fight so you're gonna have to use all your might.

Domenic: Aw man. I'm not ready though.

Bromaster: Me neither. But let's just go at it.

Round 1 FIGHT!

Bromaster: (sweep kick)

Domenic: (failed attempt to dodge)

Bromaster: (taunt) (spits on shirt)

Domenic: (get ups and shoulder throw)

Bromaster: (failed to dodge.) (Jumps back up)

Domenic: (standard punch)

Bromaster: (ducks and kicks nuts),

Domenic: Ow! I need those!

Bromaster: (taunt) (really bad pun) I just became a nutcracker.

Domenic: (kick in the leg)

Bromaster: (fells down and grabs my leg) sssss aahhhhh! Sssss ahhhhh sssss aaahhhh

Bromaster: (gets up and heavy punch)

Domenic (flies back 10 feet)

Bromaster: (charges)

Domenic: (quickly gets up)

Bromaster: (switch to defense stance)

Domenic: I think you could do with a side kick (kick in the sides)

(no effect BTH is in defense stance) And that pun sucks.

Domenic: (taunt) come at me brah

Bromaster: (charges punch) IT'S BRO...MASTER! (Punch face really hard) BROFIST!

Wow that's one falcon punch.

Domenic: (flies 20 feet)

Bromaster: (runs to you and switch's stance)

Domenic: (gets up) Come on! (Double punch)

Bromaster: Agh! Grr!

Domenic: (Does a 5 hit combo)

Bromaster: (blocks the last hit and counter attack)

K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KOMBO BREAKER!

Donenic: Time out!

Bromaster: Yeah?

Domenic: I think I have a call.

Bromaster: Now?

Domenic: Gimme a sec okay. (Answers call) Domenic speaking...Wait what? Why? I'm kinda busy now. No no, I'll be there later. Today is not a great time for it. Okay...yeah. We will. Okay, later.

Bromaster: Something Important?

Domenic: Just a friend of mine calling.

Bromaster: You have to go or something?

Domenic: No, I'll watch a movie later.

Bromaster: Okay. And say, did I damage your phone.

Domenic: Nah, its fine.

Bromaster: I can't fight while your holding a phone. Would you like to...

Domenic: No no. It's cool. It'll be fine.

Bromaster: Okay. Round 2 right?

Domenic: I think so.

ROUND 2 FIGHT!

Bromaster: (Punchs twice and does a Roundhouse kick)

Domenic: OW! DAMN! THAT HURTS! Okay, you asked for it. (Grabs me and threw me 4 feet away.)

Bromaster: (gets up and looks at arms) FUCKING SCRAPES! (Runs towards you and tackles you down. Then gets on top of you and repeatedly punches your face.)

Domenic: (Used strength and pushed me off.)

Bromaster: (gets up)

Domenic: (punches me 6 feet away)

Bromaster: (gets up) Grr! That's it...now you done it. (Gets to fighting stance)

Domenic: (Run towards me.)

Bromaster: (Punches your chest as soon you come. Then, Punch upperjab straight forward punch double kick.)

Domenic: (blocks the last kick and punch my face)

K-K-K-K-K-K-KOMBO BREAKER!

Bromaster: (holds my face. Looks at hand and saw blood.)

Domenic: Come at me BRUH!

Bromaster: (looks down and closes eye)

Domenic: Are you crying?

Bromaster: You done fucked up now Domenic. (Grabs your shirt)

Domenic: Gah! What?!

Bromaster: (grabs your neck tight)

Domenic: GAH! AGK!

Bromaster: (looks at you) It's...Bro...master. (Punches super hard. Domenic fly's 30 feet away)

TOASTY!

Domenic lands. He was deeply injured. Bromaster walked towards him.

Bromaster: Oh my god...what have I done? I FUCKING KICKED YOUR ASS THAT WHAT!

Domenic: (uses last effort to shoot you with freeze ray on mag setting)

Domenic: (to myself): I never thought I would do this, but its desperate

Bromaster: What the...

Domenic: Gets up and walks away with last effort

Bromaster: What?! HEY?! COWARD

Domenic: (runs as fast as possible with my injuries)

Domenic: (sees shadow in the distance) SHAAADOOOOWW! (collapses)

Shadow: (teleports to you) what happened?

Domenic: B-Bromaster. H-he lost h-his m-m-mind. (Passes out)


	8. Chapter 8

Bromaster: SHADOW!

Shadow: First you assault me with rocks, now you almost kill him?! Look what you've done to him! (points at me) What has gone into you to do this to a friend?!

Bromaster: YOU THREW ME AT A WALL FOR NO REASON! And no, Domenic is not dying. He's just wasn't ready to fight. So, It's between me and you. I will finish you. I will not stop till I do.

Shadow: Not if I finish you first!

Bromaster: (took shadows emerald) you were saying.

Shadow: I have the power of chaos within me. I don't need that lousy stone

Shadow: (chaos explosion)

I fly like 100 feet

Bromaster: (Tactical rolls) I'm still up.

Shadow: Not for long!

Shadow: (thrusts you into the floor)

Bromaster: (rolls back and sweep kick)

Bromaster HOLY SHIT I'M WINNING FOR THE FIRST TIME!

Shadow: Cause I'm going easy on you. Cause I can still think rationally. Cause its not worth killing you over a ROCK!

Bromaster: WAIT! LET ME STOP YOU THERE! THIS WAS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! I WANTED TO GET YOU BACK AFTER YOU TRIED TO KILL ME OVER THE EMERALD I TRIED TO GIVE YOU! (Spit on you) fuck you. (Starts pushing) This WAS YOUR FAULT! MOTHER FUCKER!

Shadow: I wont kill you, BUT I'LL CERTAINLY BRING YOU GODDAMN CLOSE TO DEATH!

Shadow: I know how much you hate me, but that is NOT A REASON TO KILL A FRIEND. THAT ISN'T A REASON TO KILL ANYBODY!

Shadow: (takes off bracelets)

Bromaster Me: you killed a lot of peop…..WAIT! NO!. DON'T! YOU'LL BLOW UP EVERYTHING! PUT IT BACK ON! MY EYES! IT BURN!

Shadow: (Ultimate Combo)

Bromaster Me: UGH AGH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCK!

K-K-K-K-K-KOMBO MASTER!

Shadow: I DONT KILL BECAUSE OF HATE! BUT I'LL GLADLY DO ANYTHING LESS!

Bromaster: (starts bleeding to death.)

Shadow: You'll never learn from your mistakes.

Bromaster: (weakly gets up) damn...it. Fuck that hurts! FUCKING BLOOD SPILLING OFF OF ME!

Shadow: STAY KNOCKED OUT WILL YOU! (critical tackle)

Meanwhile at the lab, Tails wakes up to the soothing sound... OF AN EXPLOSION!

Tails: (wakes up) Hey Domenic, should we go...Wait, WHERE IS DOMENIC?!

That moment there. Tails knew...he fucked up. LOL XD

(explosions in the background)

Tails: Shit Shit Shit! I slept through the end of the world! And Domenic is gone...(huge explosion) and shadow lost control! (Grabs a few guns and rushes to the tornado)

(At the battlefield, Tails comes in the tornado)

Tails: What the... (jaw drops)

Shadow: (hold me by one hand in the air)

Tails: (sees the bracelets on the floor) oh no...

Shadow: so...you really want to die?

Bromaster: fu...ck...y..ou depressed...Prick.

Tails: SHADOW? WHATS HAPPENING?!

Shadow: Stay away Tails! Don't come any closer!

Bromaster: Go away Tails..he's...nuts...like...deez nuts.

Shadow: Foolish Kid. Never learned do ya?

Tails (sees me) WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED TO DOMENIC?! HOW DID HE EVEN GET HERE?!

Shadow: this kid did it! He done it! And I must pay back for what he done

Bromaster: Just kill me...you fuckin...bastard

Tails: BROMASTER?! HOW COULD YOU!

Be The Hero - Bromaster The Hedghog: (says nothing)

Domenic: (wakes up) what did I miss? (looks around) oh shit! (Passes out again)

Bromaster: looks he's not dead. Now release me you FUCKING BITCH!

Tails: LOOK AT HIM MAN! HE'S ABOUT TO BLEED TO DEATH!

Bromaster: LOOK AT ME! I'M ABOUT TO DIE OVER A FUCKING STONE! THAT'S IT! FUCK ALL OF YOU! I WANNA DIE! I FUCKING HAD THIS BULLSHIT! I FUCKING BEAT UP MY FRIEND CAUSE OF THIS RETARD!

Tails: YOU TRAITOR! SHADOW, BEFORE YOU EXPLODE, LET ME GET THE INNOCENT GUY OUTTA HERE!

Bromaster: fine. Fuck you guys. (Pulls out gun and aims it in my head.) I'll just do it myself. Tails, say hi for Sonic for me please.

Tails: (lands and hauls me into the plane) :that's gonna take more than just a shot out of the medic gun (flies away)

Bromaster: Aw shit! Well fuck face! What now?! I'm waiting! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW?

Shadow: It's not worth killing you!

Bromaster: why the hell are toying me then? I'm not your sex toy! Get the fuck off of me!

Shadow: How about you STAY AWAY FROM ME. I'LL HELP YOU GET SOME DISTANCE!

Bromaster: I say sorry and you fucking throw me at a wall?

Shadow: (throws you 2 miles)

Bromaster: FUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH! (Lands on the ground)

Shadow: Quite literally yes.

Bromaster: I hate you. This is your fault. I helped you. And you just like, ignore me. What the fuck do you want from me? Why do you wanna start a war with me!? You don't fucking punch a guy for nothing! If you do that in my world, you'll end up in prison!

Shadow: ALL I WANT IS PEACE FROM YOU! (throws you even further)

Bromaster: DAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT SHAAAAAAAAAADOOOOW! (Lands on my back) Sh...it...damn it...my back...you...fucking...ass...I'll... Never...respect you...oooohh..

Shadow: (Grabs me. I was for sure done for. He tossed me I the air)

Bromaster: (passed out...bleeding to death in the air. I hit the Tornado. Tornado shakes a little, I fall out and Shadow catches Domenic in mid air)

Bromaster: (fell on ground. Bam! I died!)

Shadow: I caught you!

Domenic: (wakes up) what the...

Shadow: are you okay?

Domenic: I-I think s-so

Shadow: (lands in plane)

Domenic: W-w-what ac-c-ctually h-happened?

Domenic: (shaking violently)

Shadow: you were beat up.

Domenic: I-I r-remember that m-much

Domenic: What c-caused th-th-the ap-p-pocalypse?

Shadow: its okay. Its fine now. Just a minor error

Domenic: (passes out again)

Shadow: can you heal him tails?

Tails: It will certainly take more than just my medic ray, but he'll live

Sonic: TAILS! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! THERE WERE EXPLOSION AND STUFF!

Tails: I'LL EXPLAIN LATER, RIGHT NOW I HAVE TO SAVE DOMENIC. HE'S ABOUT TO DIE!

Sonic: WHAT?! HOW?!

Tails: I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! (boosts the plane to max speed

(At the lab.) Things were going crazy.

Domenic: (wakes up again) I just had the worst nightmare ever...My sides hurt

Tails: I'm afraid it wasn't a nightmare. That was all real

Domenic: What the...


	9. Chapter 9

Domenic: Me: If that was all real, what happened to Bromaster?

Tails: Shadow took care of him

Domenic: I kinda knew it would happen

Tails: I can't believe he would do that to you.

Domenic: I was also surprised. I shouldn't have got Shadow involved (tear in the eye)

Tails: No...it's not your fault. Its his. Bromaster...From a hero...to a betrayer

Domenic: I saw him as a friend. Until he almost killed me. because of shadow (starts to cry). Why would he do that?

Tails: I don't know Domenic...I wish I knew.

Domenic: What happens to Shadow?

Tails: He's helping fixing the destruction he cause.

Domenic: He saved my life and doesn't even stay to receive a thank you. I really owe him. After all I had done to him.

Tails: Well...tell you what. The next time you see him...tell him...

Domenic: Yeah...At least I know he doesn't hate me.

Tails: yeah...So...what are gonna do now?

Domenic: I guess heal. Physically heal from the wounds. And mentally heal from that traitor.

Tails: NOPE! (Use medic ray on you)

?: (Bangs on door)

Domenic: Who is that?

Tails: I don't know. (Opens door) WHAT THE FU...

Domenic: Hey tails, what's going on there?

Shadow: (in deep pain and fell in front of tails)

Domenic: what?! Tails, who is it?

Tails:...It's your buddy...he...has the emerald

Domenic: Oh no! This is like the worst! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!

HERE'S YOUR Emerald FUCK FACE! (drops it by shadow) (walks in)

Domenic: Huh?

Bromaster: Domenic. I have come for you!

Domenic: Not again!

Bromaster: (raise my fist)

Tails: (Faints)

Domenic: What is this for now? I gave you what you wanted! I let you fight with Shadow! You almost made Shadow my enemy!

Bromaster: You should have STAY OUT OF IT! AND I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU! I JUST FUCKED YOU UP TILL YOU DROP! I fucking died! Not you! Me!"

Domenic: Umm...what the hell are trying to say to me?"

Bromaster: I'm saying I kicked your ass! Not tried to kill you!

Domenic: But why?!

Bromaster: You always let Shadow have the best of me. Now I fucking died!

Domenic: Then how the fuck are you talking to me now?!"

Bromaster: The emerald brought me back to life somehow.

Domenic: What do you want from me now?! And how the fuck did you beat Shadow for once?!

Bromaster: Sorry. But (pulled out gun) I FUCKING SHOT THAT BITCH!

Domenic: (Grabs heal gun from fainted tails). I'll revive him. You should just look around and SEE WHAT DESTRUCTION YOU CAUSED!

Bromaster: (runs out)

Domenic (revives Shadow)

Shadow:...Ugh...what happened?

Domenic: Bromaster came for me.

Domenic: He just said that he wasn't trying to kill me, but other then that now we have a problem. He ran out. I bet he's going to do something dumb. Like throw a rock at Silver and cause the whole apocalypse thing again

Shadow: He's coming back.


	10. Chapter 10

Bromaster: (drops gun) I surrender.

Shadow: (Pushes me against the wall.)

Domenic: So, what next?

Bromaster: Just put me in cage.

Shadow: can't we put him in a cage. This guy freaking shot me with a gun

Bromaster: NO BETTER YET! I'll just go home till I learn what I did. Now I'm gonna sit here and do nothing.

Domenic: and this time REALLY do nothing

Shadow: keep in eye on him. I gtg

Domenic: okay

Bromaster: Hey buddy. Don't you have something to say to shadow?

Domenic: another time

Bromaster: you might be curious to know!

Domenic: you heard him, he has stuff to do. He can come visit when he has time. it looks like ill be sitting around for another day. because tails was busy saving the world and now he´s fainted. Because you were having a go at me.

Bromaster: HMMM! (walks to shadow) hey. Domenic want to know if you're not mad at him for saving my but and shooting you with rays. He also wanted to thank you for rescuing him. BTW, Fuck you! Sorry buddy. Had to. You were boring me

Domenic: You just can´t keep your gob shut can you?

Shadow: Why would I be mad at him. He's just trying to save a buddy. He's off the hook for everything. But you...you did a lot of things that caused me to take off my bracelet. (Goes to you) hey Domenic.

Domenic: what is it?

Shadow: You don't have to be afraid of me. You were not harming me. You're forgiven.

Domenic: thank you

Shadow: Your welcome. (Walks away)

BTH: FUCK YOU SHADOW! (shows middle finger)

Domenic: you fucking screwed up a fucking lot of stuff

Bromaster: Man! Shut your ass up! Thinking that I murder your ass. You got me into more troub-

Tails: (Freezes me) TAKE THAT!...I saved...(pant )...(pant)...you...from...(pant)...Bromaster

Domenic: yeah, you did multiple times and Shadow did too.

Tails: So, what did I miss? The fight? The tragedy?

Domenic: Bromaster surrendered, Shadow didn't explode for a change, and I found out shadow isn't mad at me

Tails: That's great to hear. What should we punish him with?

Domenic: Well, we agreed that he stays away from Mobius for a while, if he actually does is a different question.

Tails: I see

Domenic: so now all we´re really doing is waiting for his portal to appear

Bromaster: (thaws out and fells in floor) SO FUCKING COLD! I'm not going anywhere;

Domenic: you bet

Tails: Traitor...

BTH: Tails! I'm like 4 seconds away from screaming at your face!

Domenic: and if you do tails and i will make sure you´ll have the cold of your life

Bromaster: No...I'm from the south side...I need some heat...like Miami Heat

Domenic: Shut up! YOU'RE NOT ACTING COOL!

Bromaster: You shut your ass up! Thinking that I killed your ass. Mother fuckers.

Tails:...Why? Why are you doing this Bromaster? You were...awesome... But...you betrayed everyone... Even your friend. And why are like becoming so bad now?

Domenic: And what did I have to do with that? I was SAVING you And the world as a matter of fact. You saw what happens if i´m not behind you. It ALMOST got destroyed and it most certainly WOULD have if it werent for tails

Bromaster: What actually would happen would be me on the ground...DEAD! I just threw 1 rock. 1 FUCKING ROCK! AND LOOK WHAT THIS GUY DID! OVERREACTED! OVER A GOD DAMN ROCK! I DIED! AND YOU JUST GOT YOUR ASS KICKED!

Domenic: Well you could have stopped at ANY point. But no, you kept on going. you threw more rocks, and insults, and almost killed him with it

Bromaster: I ONLY THREW 1 AT THE BEGINNING! I NEVER THREW MORE! He threw me many times, and picked up a fucking BOULDER AND ALMOST CRUSHED ME!

Domenic: And he made suggestions on how you could avoid the situations where he almost kills you

Domenic: And you fucking IGNORE IT! You kept pushing and provoking it until he BLEW UP

Bromaster: I bumped to shadow and apologize at the beach...and he fucking took it as a joke.

Domenic: Because you had already messed up.

Bromaster: You know what...I got a better idea. It has come to this...

Domenic: (gives tails a signal to stand by)

Domenic: it has to come to what?

Bromaster: Pulls out another gun and aims at my head. Fuck you guys, I'll just kill myself. Nobody listens to me.

Domenic: NOT SO FAST! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!

Domenic: KAMEEEE HAMEEEE HAAA!

Domenic: (frontal punch, you fly backwards into the portal)

Bromaster: (fell in)

Tails: (facepalm) Has the friendship come to an end?

Domenic: He certainly has to do a lot to regain my trust. Plus he almost shot himself. That guy is going nuts.

Tails: Yeah...I supposed

Domenic: I left him a chance, only he can choose to use it

Tails: Domenic, I'm just gonna use my teleporter ray and send you home. I'll never get the capsules to work. I'm gonna need the whole location of your place.

Domenic: Hey I know the rough location but, COULD YOU HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER?!

Tails: Sorry. I just finished working this machine. Plus, I gotten tired.

Domenic: hey its okay. well, here is the location. that is exact enough. ill find home from there. (writes location on the back of the 7 of hearts that he pulled from behind tails ears)

Domenic: thanks for saving me so many times. (hugs him)

Tails: Hey no sweat...okay that's enough.

Domenic: well, bye. see you next time. meanwhile, I got some exams to fuck up.

Pause though.

Tails: (sends Domenic home)


	11. Chapter 11

Domenic: (goes to tails lab and knocks on door)

Tails: (opens door) hey Domenic...been months

Domenic: yeah. I fucked up the exams like planned. now I need a break again.

Tails: oh sure. Come right in.

Domenic: thanks. (goes in) so, any sign of Bromaster since last time? has he been back already?

Tails: No...but, do we even care?

Domenic: lets be honest, no. At least he´s keeping his promise.

Tails: Yeah...things were kinda quiet since you two came.

Domenic: well, I guess that includes no chaos explosions. See? if he isn't there everything is fine.

Tails: True. So exams huh? You failed?

Domenic: I failed German and Latin. Why the fuck do they teach me Latin? I don't know!

Tails: Alright. You failed a couple. Not so bad.

Domenic: I don't care anyway. I wont let a number on a piece of paper decide my career

Tails: You remind me of Bromaster. He doesn't care about his grades.

Domenic: Well, I guess we have similarities

Tails: Not really

Domenic: Well, we certainly have similarities, Tails. Maths physics and IT. That sounds like you

Tails: well let's not start showing off our IQ.

Domenic: Yeah. I'm just saying we have same interests. Let's hope the portal back works for me this time. If not, I brought the exact coordinates of my bedroom

Domenic: Written on the back of my trusty 7 of hearts

Tails: I see. Well I was gonna show you something

Domenic: What is it? Tails? The Tornado 3. Or even 4? It's been a while.

Tails: nope. (Points at blanket cover figure)

Domenic: I guess I have to pull it like last time?

Tails: Yep.

Domenic: Okay. (pulls it) And that is...What exactly is that?

Tails: It's a new remodel of my super computer

Domenic: that is no help to me. I'm technical like you. I need to know the specs. Is it a milliquatroviginti core? that would be 1024 cores instead of the usual dual core or quad core

Tails: Its new technology has the ability to track down anyone from different galaxys. And the technology has 10 times better quality, pixels, focus, stability, anti virus, most importantly, its CPU...maybe I should show you

Domenic: Show me! How much ram did you add in? 1 yobi-byte?

Tails: (takes out a copy of a CPU.)

Domenic: You have 2 of those CPUs? Or is that just a model

Tails: It's a copy.

Domenic: Oh. Looks nothing like mine at home.

Tails: It holds up to 4 GB of ram. But, 1,000,000 GB of storage, super fast internet. It's like I won it a contest.

Domenic: Sounds good

Tails: You betcha. But its really easy to break.

Domenic: I rather won't touch it then

(Suddenly a bug went on Domenic's nose)

Domenic: Looks like there are bugs. Tails, I found a bug. Would you mind de-bugging me?

Tails: Heh. Nice one.

Domenic: But seriously what type if bug is this? I've never seen one before

Tails: Hmm?

Domenic: Yeah look

Tails: (Looks at bug )

Guys, allow me to put some Pokemon reference in the story

Weedle uses poison sting.

Tails: What the?

Domenic: What? Did that bug just twitch me? Cause I felt something

Weedle uses poison sting on Tails

Tails: This is really really bad!

Domenic: Why? Tails? What happened?

Tails: We poisoned!

Domenic: We are going to die! Will the medic gun help. Where is the medic gin? Do you have antidotes?

Tails: It's not gonna help much but I do have an antidote. I only have 1.

Domenic: Shit! Is there anything else we can do?

Tails: I'll do you first? I can take the poison for a while

Domenic: Its too la... (collapses)

Tails: No! Oh man! (Brings medic gun and shoots you)

Domenic: What? I'm ALIVE!

Tails: Okay! The poison will still affect you. We have only have a min.

Domenic: Yay! I'm gonna die! Oh…..I feel sick...

Tails: let's be gentle but quick! (Brings out needle)

Domenic: Yeah! Please be gentle with that.

Tails: (put it's in your arm and presses toggle. The antidote spreads through his blood, curing his body.)

Domenic: That works fast. What about you?

Tails: I'm all out. But I can take it. For an hour

Domenic: You won't die will you? There is another way right?

Tails: No. But...I can make one but it'll be too late.

Domenic: No...(starts to cry) But...But Tails.

Tails: (Fell on knees) No no.. Its okay. Just, make sure that no one breaks anything in my lab.

(Then, a portal came by)

Domenic: Huh?

Bromaster: (jumps out and pulls out needle filled with purple liquid)

Domenic: As if my day was bad enough already.

Bromaster: (goes to Tails and lifted his arm)

Domenic: What do you want?

Tails: what are you doing?

Domenic: (grabs the needle) what do you think you're doing? He already is poisoned. Doesn't need any methylophynidatehydrichlorizin by the looks of things.

Bromaster: (looks at you), its okay. Let me help. Trust me.

Tails: Oh my...I feel weak.

Domenic: You just appear out of nowhere and think you can help someone without even knowing what happened?! Who are you? A medic?

Bromaster: My mom was a nurse first of all. 2nd of all, Tails is about to die. 3rd of all I think I know what happened.

Domenic: Like you know what happened

Bromaster: Did a bug come. Cause I'm looking after it.

Domenic: YOU sent that thing!? You TOTAL TRAITOR! WHY?!

Bromaster: I'll explain that. Don't worry. Just an accident.

Domenic: Do you think its safe?

Bromaster: Just put that in his arm. It'll save his life.

Domenic: I'm not sure about this. But here goes nothing. He'll die anyway

Domenic: (inserts the needle) pause.

Tails: (The liquid spreads throughout in his body) HEY! I'M CURED!

Domenic: That was close. Too close.

Pause though.


	12. Chapter 12

Domenic: So, explain. What the actual fuck was that thing doing in Mobius and how did you even get a fucking poisonous caterpillar!

Bromaster: Well. My best friend told me to watch his…"pet" so he can find a way to get rid of it. And...it must have pressed the button on my phone again.

Domenic: What do you mean with "again"? Has that thing been in Mobius multiple times already?

Bromaster: Yeah... but it got nobody. Except now that you two had been poisoned. I found out this was missing and I started freaking out. So lucky I know how to make the potion in about 30 secs using water, blueberry and, warm milk.

Bromaster: So...uh...where's the caterpillar?

Domenic: Look! Next time keep an eye on it. Just like I'm gonna keep an eye on you now so you don't go wandering off and doing stupid stuff. I guess we can give him an ultimate final chance.

Bromaster: Why am I gonna be given another chance? After what I did I realize that I shouldn't even deserve to come see you guys. But instead I had to save you. And Tails twice. This is getting awkward.

Domenic: Are you saying you don't want a final chance? Cause last time we said you stay away till the situation has settled. I think it has. Am I right Tails?

Tails: I think Shadow is the guy you want to ask.

Domenic: Yeah

Bromaster: MAN! FUCK YOU GUYS! Look. Let me just take this bug and go. I rather not cause a problem at all. I said I NEVER want to come back.

Domenic: Fine, then not. Tails, I have the coords for his home town.

Caterpillar: (crawled to me)

Bromaster: (picks up the caterpillar)

Bromaster: alright. Send me home. See ya never...probably.

Domenic: Okay then. Tails, its on the back of our favorite card, the 7 of hearts. (pulls it out from my pocket)

Tails: (takes out teleporter and inserts coordinates)

Domenic: Bye.

Bromaster: (shrugs)

Tails: (sends Bromaster home)

Domenic: Hey tails?

Tails: yeah?

Domenic: Do you think its safe to ask shadow about giving Bromaster a second chance?

Domenic: Or will he flip cause its a touchy subject

Domenic: Cause I think its kind of a shame. I mean he is a cool guy If he isn't throwing rocks at you. I mean, what if...he was right along? And there was a misunderstanding? That he wanted to apologize but Shadow is like in a bad mood to talk to him. Cause you know Shadow is like, mostly in a bad mood. Plus, when we spied on him, he was begging Shadow to stop. And Shadow threw him at a wall for nothing. It took you 3 hours to clean it all up. And he blamed me for that.

Tails: You're right...but I'm not sure he'll agree. I guess we can give it a shot. Maybe...we should wait a little longer. Cause I'm worried about Shadow.

Domenic: Okay. By the way how is he doing?

Tails: He's doing fine...just...hoping he's not gonna hunt down Bromaster in YOUR world

Domenic: That would be problematic. On many levels.

Tails: Yep. Pretty much. Tell you what. Come back in about 3 more weeks. Then, we'll go together. Ask Bromaster to see if he can, go talk to Shadow too.

Domenic: Okay. We'll do that. But for now, lets not think about it for a change.


	13. Chapter 13

3 weeks later, Domenic was texting Tails

Domenic: So, today it happens? Today we give it a shot?

Tails: Sure. Did you ask Bromaster to see if he wants to come?

Domenic: Not yet. Usually he appears when I come. I'll ask him now

Tails: Okay, I'll see you there

Domenic: Okay see you then.

Domenic: switched the chat to me.

Domenic: Hey, want to meet me in Mobius later?

Bromaster: Why? Did something happened?

Domenic: I'll explain when we get there. You coming?

Bromaster: This better be something. Okay?!

Domenic: Okay. See you there in half an hour. (Goes to Mobius)

Tails: Hey Domenic.

Domenic: Hey. So lets go through the plan. He will be there In half an hour, lets use the time to actually think this through.

Tails: Yeah...you're right. So...what should we do...hmm.

Domenic: I'd say we should see Shadow about it before we bring them both together.

Shadow: You guys...need something?

Domenic: Didn't need any unnecessary r- oh, hey shadow

Tails: that was totally unexpected

Domenic: Yeah. What brings you here?

Shadow: so...I heard my name. Is there something you guys want to tell me?

Domenic (makes eye contact with tails)

Tails: well...this is gonna be awkward...It's...about

Domenic: Umm...

Shadow: Let me guess... You want me to give that kid another chance?

Domenic: Well, um yes. Maybe.

Tails: yeah...exactly

Domenic We were considering it. I mean, he did surrender, he kept his promise, and he stayed away from you. Not that he is completely forgiven yet, but then at least the war is over. Plus...he almost shot himself because of this. And I can't talk people out of suicide. I just...don't!

Tails: Plus, he technically...Saved my life.

Shadow: (sigh) Just make sure he doesn't do anything wrong. Seriously. He doesn't seem to understand that he can't beat me.

Tails: Um...he just wanted to get you back from that time you almost shred him to pieces. He seems to not care about you that much. But when you get away with something, he'll just find a way to get you back.

Domenic: Yeah. Well hopefully by now he has noticed its not a good idea to mess with you. And hopefully he won't. And just in case we have a freeze ray on standby.

Tails: We have no idea why he hates you though. We are Video game characters in a different galaxy. Maybe we'll talk to him about it.

Domenic: Yeah. It always seemed awkward to me. I can travel to a world populated by 100% video game characters. Does that make me a video game character?

Tails: No. You're consider a glitch. Actually, a texture mismatch.

Shadow: Right. Whatever. Tell him to stay away from me. (Walks away)

Bromaster: (appears) you guys needed me?

Domenic: Yes. We have been thinking

Bromaster: yeah?

Domenic: Yeah.

Tails: We were talking to Shadow

Bromaster: Annnnnd?

Domenic We thought you might deserve a very last chance. Let me repeat the words "very last"

Tails: he said he'll give you another chance

Domenic: If you dont do anything stupid. The choice is yours

Bromaster: ...guys...I don't want chances. I want to get your trust. Anyone can give another a chance but...I need you guys to trust me again. Trust me. In my opinion, I seriously DON'T CARE ABOUT Shadow. He's scary sometimes, but I don't care if I get my ass kicked. I need your trust.

Domenic: That will come. It's also a chance to gain our trust back. Think about it

Bromaster: (sigh) whatever. I'll roll with it. I promise I won't fuck around with Shadow.

Domenic: Well, that's settled. I hope.

Bromaster: look...I'm not a the one who started all this.

Domenic: Then tell us all why you hate Shadow so much? Why do you just make things go really bad? Does Tails know?

Tails: He just give me Shadow's emerald and then Shadow just tried to shred him to pieces.

Domenic: Okay. Then maybe it's because you STOLE HIS EMERALD!

Bromaster: (sigh) no. This all happened when I first appeared in Mobius. I was walking and saw glowing diamond in a bush. I picked it up, so I decided to hold it till I find its rightful owner.

Domenic: Whoa whoa whoa. That's actually stealing right there!

Bromaster: can I finish? So, after meeting Amy, she took me to...(points at Tails.)

Domenic: So you meet Tails. Cool.

Bromaster: And I remembered all the pain he done to me.

Tails: (sighed)

Bromaster: So Tails freaked out that I know them as video game characters. He beat me up to I almost died. Then he healed me, and I told him the long story of how famous they were. Then I asked for help to get back home but he refused. And so I...thought I lost hope. Cause Tails was the smart guy. (Starts crying and talks faster and faster) And that's when I bumped into Shadow. I was literally scared to death that freaking met the world's ultimate life form. I was like, "OH SHIT! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! YOU'RE SO TOUGH!" Then he said, "Smart kid. Say, is something wrong? Then I said, NOPE! I'M FINE! Then he just walked away. Then I freaking got upset cause I didn't know what to do. Then, he shadow the hedgehog punched me. I said, OW! WHY SHADOW?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU PUNCH ME FOR?! He said, where's my emerald. I then pull that emerald out of my pocket and tried to give it to him. But he just said, that's not my emerald. Then he walked away. Then after I meet sonic him and Amy went to Eggman's base to find out some stuff. And I freaking gave tails the emerald and he almost died from a saw blade then the others came back and shadow came try to kill me! Tails and Sonic left me and Amy were alone (talks faster while tears just kept falling nonstop) I told her about how sonic actually feels about her! She freaking kissed me! Told ME SHE LOVES ME! I GONE NUTS I told her about stories and fucking M rated I freaking wrote! I got caught in a base shot Eggman in the legs nearly died in the self destruction of the base and BAM THATS WHY I FREAKING LEFT AND NEVER WANTED TO COME BACK!

Tails: '_'

Domenic: O.O

Bromaster: T_T

Tails: Um...okay, I think I understand the whole issue between you and shadow...and the reason why you stopped coming here.

Bromaster: DOES IT NOW?! YOU UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE ISSUE?!

Tails: Geez! Calm down!

Domenic: Okay. I understand that this is gonna cause a conflict, just please DON'T start the whole thing all over with Tails again.

Bromaster: (Grabs Domenic) LISTEN! YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT BULLSHIT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH! AND NOW...I FUCKING GET TOSSED AT A WALL FOR NO REASON?! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT CRAZINESS I'M GOING THROUGH NOW!?

Domenic: What are you playing at?! Messed up fighting shadow so you come picking on me?! I never said I had any idea what you've been through. My problem is that you are CONSTANTLY causing a fight or threatening someone.

Bromaster: YOU DID NOTHING TO PREVENT ME GETTING TOSSED! THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I BEAT YOU DOWN! AND YOU SAY I ALMOST MURDER YOU?! I WOULD NEVER I REPEAT! NEVER! KILL A GUY.

Domenic: I'll tell you. First of all: You complain that I always, quote: "get in your way" and secondly: You went running off again. There is no way I can look after you without having you in a straightjacket.

Bromaster: AND YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU DID! THE WAR ENDS WHEN IT ENDS! NOT BY LETTING SHADOW TAKE THE ADVANTAGE!

Tails: Look, it's not his fault. He couldn't do anything to prevent what your whining about.

Domenic: Your complaints are oxymorical!

Bromaster: And your actions are not gonna stop me from getting that bastard. You can't stop everything you see!

Domenic: You can't attack everything you see! And you still do! Maybe I alone can't, but the way I act, I have friends willing to help me. The stress lies on willing.

Tails: And look, we're sorry that we weren't there to stop whatever caused the whole thing, but we ARE TRYING to end it!

Domenic: So you can either join us and end it together, or just ignore us. But if you ignore us don't come crying impaled by chaos spears when you change your mind.

Bromaster: Whatever! I already shot that bastard before I surrendered. I'm done!

Tails: We don't see shadow coming back to get you back...looks likes it finally over.

Bromaster: Okay. Now what...?

Domenic: I don't know. Any suggestions?

Tails: OH YEAH! hey guys. I wanna show you something

Domenic: What is it this time?

Bromaster: hmm?

Tails: (points at sheet)

Domenic: Why do you cover them in sheets? Why not put it on open display?

Bromaster: Cause he's working undercover.

Domenic: Ha ha ha...not funny.

Tails: (Pulls it)

Bromaster: It's a statue

Tails: of both of you.

Domenic: Oh okay. Usually you show me inventions. But a statue is cool.

Tails: You two have been around for so long we decided to make a statue of both of you

Bromaster: Heh. I look good.

Domenic: That's kind of you.

Tails: It was nothing.

Bromaster: Sure I guess. I'm gonna go visit my favorite level. Green hill zone

Domenic: Mind if I come with you?

Bromaster: No. You can come.

Domenic: Okay

Tails: You guys go ahead. I'll just continue working

Domenic: Okay. Bye.

Bromaster: See ya.

Tails: Bye guys.


	14. Chapter 14

(At green hill zone. I tried to run across a loop but Domenic kept saying its impossible for me to do it)

Domenic: It's physically not possible. Stop trying. All that will happen is eventually you'll make it halfway and fall on your head

Bromaster: Hmpt! I did it once!

Domenic: Yeah right. And I'm Bill Gates you know.

Bromaster: (Sigh) whatever. Least the music is awesome here. I think I can make a song outta it.

Domenic: I might make a dubstep remix out of it one day

Bromaster: Hey Buddy. I'm gonna do a song. Listen

Domenic: Please not...

Bromaster: Guess who's faster then the naked eye

Bromaster: beating robots that wants me to die

Bromaster: I'm Sonic the hedgehog

Bromaster: and I can curl up into a blue ball

Domenic: Blueball? O.O

Okay pause on that.

Bromaster: My spikes will never dull

Domenic: Okay enough. Stop giving me terminal ear damage!

Bromaster: I'm the one who'll never fall! BAM!

Domenic: Finally. Now I have to make an appointment at the ear doctors.

Bromaster: Oh come on. Tell me that's a good song for Sonic! It rhymes AND MAKE SENSE!

Domenic: Ask him

Sonic: I heard everything

Domenic: Oh man. Poor you!

Bromaster: Really? How was it?

Sonic: needs some work.

Domenic: Especially the voice man!

Sonic: So, what are you guys doing in green hill?

Domenic: Nothing. Literally nothing.

Bromaster: I was just gonna ask you to Rap battle me.

Sonic: What?!

Bromaster: Do you want to have a Rap battle?

Sonic: Yeeeaahhhh...No. I'm out.

Bromaster: Oh really? That's okay

Domenic: Good idea. We don't need any more terminal ear damage.

Bromaster: If you don't like my singing then just say you don't.

Domenic: Okay, I don't! Its terrible. Sorry for the hard truth, but you wanted to know

Bromaster: Pfft! Your opinion. Okay Well I tried running across that loop.

Sonic: Aaaaaaannnnnnd?

Domenic: Even though its physically impossible. For human speeds. No problem for you. But you have a different walking cycle when you reach very high speeds which reduces walk-bobbing. If I had a walk cycle like yours I could make that loop no sweat

Sonic: You remind me of Tails

Bromaster: Oh yeah?! Watch this!

Domenic: Rather don't

Sonic: This outta be good.

Bromaster: (Makes it half way and falls)

Domenic: You fell on your head. At a near perfect 90° angle. What did I say?

Bromaster: Ow! But! NEW RECORD! I should be the announcer Super smash bros brawl.

Domenic: I told you. But see it positive. You get to experience natural selection

Sonic: Pfft! Watch this. (Runs through in a complete circle) That's how its done!

Domenic: Yep.

Bromaster: Yeah. I know. I play Sonic The Hedgehog. But, too bad you can't get that life box up there

Sonic: (Looks up and spotted the lifebox)

Domenic: Just use the vertical wrap glitch

Bromaster: HA HA HA! Good one

Domenic: Or go into debug mode

Sonic: What are you talking about?

Bromaster: Nothing

Domenic: Nothing

Sonic: Oooookay. Well, I don't see a spring so...yeah...I can't reach the life box.

Bromaster: What about Super Smash Bros Brawl? Your up special move. You create a spring out of thin air.

Sonic: Up special what?

Bromaster: Forget it. Well. I'm gonna go see Tails now.

Domenic: I'm going too. Well, nice seeing you.

Sonic: Sure. See ya.


	15. Chapter 15

(At tails lab)

Domenic: Were back! What have you been up to?

Tails: (Sleeping)

Bromaster: (Looks at you) well guess we just chill then huh?

Domenic: I guess.

Bromaster: Hey. Guess what came in my mail today?

Domenic: What? A letter?

Bromaster: DEEZ NUTS! HAH! GOOOOT EMM!

Domenic: You serious? And not so loud!

Bromaster: Oh. Sorry my bad.

Domenic: He deserves a rest.

Bromaster: Yeah. I totally agree. He does work a lot.

Domenic: OH MY GOD! Look how fucking cute he is! Using his Tails as a blanket! Pretty adorable...

Bromaster: Dude! You're gonna...

Tails: (Groans and turn over)

Domenic: ⊙︿⊙ (Wow I'm so dumb.)

Tails: (Zzz)

Bromaster: Good...he's asleep still. Come on. Let's get out.

Domenic: Right. But, you gotta agree. Just look at him...

Bromaster: I see him like that a lot. I seen fan pics. Well let's go. (Drags your arm)

Domenic: Okay okay...

Bromaster: (drags you out and release your arm)

Domenic: Man, a little less on the rough side next time.

Bromaster: Sorry buddy. But you're kinda heavy.

Domenic: Still no reason to drag me like that.

Bromaster: alright. Whatever. Least you didn't wake him up. Think it in your head.

Domenic: Okay calm down.

Bromaster: Alright. Well I'm gonna watch some Sonic Shorts Volume.

Domenic: Okay. I'm gonna think about what to do for half an hour and then something will happen

Bromaster: Wait. Have you seen Sonic Short?

Domenic: No. What is that?

Bromaster: Well dude. I'll show you it later. Cause I just realized that I have no 4g and there's no open WiFi.

Domenic: OK. Then not

Bromaster: Guess I'll just...

Domenic: Usually when you say that it doesn't end well.

Bromaster: Relax. I'm not gonna go piss someone off.

Domenic: Good

Bromaster: I'll just go home if there's nothing else for me to...(hears scream) did you hear that?

Domenic: Yes. Who was that?

Bromaster: We should go and check.

Domenic: I agree. Let me just get a few ray guns just in case

Bromaster: No. You might wake up Tails. We have to go with our bare hands.

Domenic: Yeah right...Lets go and save...Whoever that was.

Bromaster: I have a backup side arm with me anyways for self defense. But don't worry. I don't think it'll be necessary. Okay let's go

Domenic: Okay. (starts running)

Bromaster: (starts running)

(another scream)

Bromaster: Alright. But I think I see something over there. (Points at a big rock)

Domenic: I can't see a thing. Just a rock

(The rock gets picked up by Shadow)

Bromaster: Oh...I better back away. (Backs away)

Domenic Nooooo...

Shadow: (Threw it at Silver)

Silver: (Used telekinesis and move the rock)

Bromaster: WHAT?! Silver?!

Domenic: What the...Looks like an average game of catch the rock. Nothing to do here. (turns around)

Bromaster: Okay. Shadow is gonna lose cause Silver has Telekinesis.

Domenic: True. Or Shadow might win. But I rather not watch.

Bromaster: Hmm...wait...(looks behind you and sees a black figure) DOMENIC! BEHIND YOU!

Domenic: (Turns around) Uhh... Fuck

Bromaster: (pushes Domenic out)

?: (picks Bromaster up and chokes him)

Domenic: Hey! Who are you?! And what are you doing to him?!


	16. Chapter 16

(Suspense music)

Bromaster: (Gag, cough)

Domenic: (watches in shock)

Bromaster: (tries to pull out gun from back pocket)

Domenic: Let him go!

?: As you wish! (Snaps neck and drops me)

Bromaster: (Lays down...with a crooked neck. CROOKED MAN!)

Domenic: OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED BROMASTER! YOU BASTARD!

Shadow and Silver: HEY?! WHATS GOING ON?

?: There's no escape from me...You'll all suffer in pain...

Shadow: Not if I put you in pain. (Punch)

?: (Grabs arm)

Shadow: Huh?

?: (breaks arm)

Shadow: (Squeals) AAGH!

Domenic: Oh...that's must have hurt a lot. SHOW YOURSELF!

?: (takes off hood.)

? With that SCP 087-B mask: You'll never escape.

Domenic: (screams upon seeing the mask) HOLY SHIT! MASKED MAN IS REAL!

Silver: (Hold the guy with his powers), there. Alright. What's under your mask?

Domenic: I'd like to know as well. Show yourself, MURDERER!

?: (takes off mask and reveals a face .)

Well short but let's keep the suspense going.

Domenic: Of course. JUST WHY NOT end it HERE?!


	17. Chapter 17

His face was dark. Barely anything was shown. All they could see were the eyes staring back at them.

?: SO! I guess I have to take off my gloves.

Domenic: Who...Who ARE you?

?: That will never be revealed.

?: (breaks through the force)

Silver: (Tries to punch ?)

Domenic: Not gonna work

?: (Threw silver far from here)

Domenic: I think, you just broke Shadow's record.

Shadow: GRR! CHAOS CONTROL! (FIRES A BLAST AT ?)

?: (Reflect the blast at Shadow)

Shadow: (flew father from Silver)

Domenic: (backs away a little)

?: I was Robotniks latest creation! I was meant to destroy the planet if anything else goes wrong. And now (points at my corpse)...this fool has killed my my creator! (Lift me up) It's HIS FAULT! (Drops me)

Domenic: Shit shit shit! What do I do? Oh...my...I GOT IT! (approximates direction of the lab) Hey! Three's a charm! (Tackle)

?: (Throws Domenic in the direction of the lab)

He threw him at a very flat angle, so he flies low but far. He landed on his back, rolled backwards, slid a couple of feet on his back and crashed into the wall. Then he pass out

Tails wakes up from the bang on the lab wall.


	18. Chapter 18

Tails: (wakes up) WHAT THE! THE END IS NEAR AGAIN?!

Domenic: Ughhh...

Tails: (looks out and see Domenic on the ground) DOMENIC?! (Goes to him with a medic gun)

Domenic: The...end...is near

Tails: Domenic! Bromaster did it again didn't he?!

Domenic: Not...really...Some...form of...super being.

Tails: (Brings out medic gun and shoots Domenic.) Better.

Domenic: That went way better than expected.

Tails: You're not going down man. I need you!

Domenic: I did like the dumbest thing ever. And I didn't get killed. He threw me all the way from the battlefield to the lab and I had enough velocity left to indent the wall.

Tails: Well that was unexpected.

Domenic: It could have gone worse believe me.

Tails: Come on. Grab a freeze ray and everything.

Domenic: Okay (runs in to grab some stuff and equips all sorts of ray guns to my belt)

Explosions!...BOOM! BAM! EXPLOSIONS EVERYWHERE!

Tails: Damn it! What's happening?

Domenic: (To myself) That's the reason I'm here Tails, damn it! There is some sort of thing that is more powerful than anyone here. Even Shadow was no match for him

Tails: Oh... this is really bad...

Domenic: Yeah. I've noticed that by now.

Domenic: He broke Shadow's far-throwing record. By like 4 miles.

Tails: This isn't right...We're facing something...That's been combined with extra power. We have to stop it. Or the world will be in danger...

Domenic: One question...

Tails: Yeah?

Domenic: Do you have anything...uhh...more powerful than these? (Holds up a few ray guns) Cause I have the feeling this is gonna do nothing against...we need a name for it.

Tails: (press button that unlocked a door) guess we need this.

Domenic: Whoa...

(The place revealed lots of ammo, rockets, bombs, etc)

Domenic: What's the most powerful of these all?

Tails: (points at a big rocket launcher, big machine blaster that has fire, ice, and explosive bullets.)

Tails: I got something for you.

Domenic: What is it?

Tails: (handed you a sniper that fires ice.) You're now an ice sniper.

Domenic: Cool! Get it?

Tails: XD. Alright. Let's go. To the tornado.

Domenic: Lets do this. (runs to the tornado)

Tails: (hops on and started engine.) Engaged Battle mode!

Domenic: This thing has a battle mode?


	19. Chapter 19

The Tornado switched the whole plane on to a giant person figure.

Domenic: You're full of surprises Tails.

Tails: I know, right? Let's go. (The Tornado flew out the garage door and zoomed across the sky)

Domenic: Okay. It was a pretty long distance in that direction (points to some rising smoke) Just follow the end of the world.

Tails: (Go to the smoked area.) I can't see!

Domenic: Trust me, you don't want to see what's going on down there. Just fly straight through

The SCP-087B Mask then got stuck on the window.

Domenic: HOLY SHIT!

Tails: WHOA!

Domenic: Oh right, that thing was a total creep. Its just a mask.

Tails: That's one creepy mask.

Domenic: Yep. That thing was a creep.

Tails: hey. I see Bromaster!

Domenic: Does it look very bad for him?

Tails: (landed) come on. Grab him and let's find out who we're dealing with.

Domenic: (runs into the smoke cloud)

Tails: (opens door)

Domenic: Tails?! Where are you?! (coughing)

Tails: (waves flare to get rid of smoke.)

Domenic: There you are. We should stay together. This smoke is dense like sand!

Tails: Hey! I see him! Bromaster!

Bromaster: ...

Tails: Come on! (Grabs me. My eyes were staring at the sky.)

Domenic: Lets get him in the tornado and do the rest from there

Tails: (puts Bromaster in and looks at him) someone snapped his neck!

Domenic: Can't you just shoot your medic gun at him?

Tails: No...its...its...too late...I have to bring him back to my lab and fix his neck.

Domenic: Well we have to hurry then!

Tails: Let's go the-

?: (Grabs Tails)

Domenic: No!

?: I'm afraid I can't let you do that.

Tails: No...Let go!

Domenic: Here goes an idea dumber than my last! (runs to the tornado)


	20. Chapter 20

Domenic: (To myself): Hope tails machines are self explaining. I've seen tails do it. It didn't look too hard. (starts the engine)

(WAIT!)

(YOU FORGOT YOUR SEATBELT!)

Domenic: (attaches seatbelt) Which button was battle mode again? how big is the battle tornado robot thing compared to an average human? Twice the size?

(Actually 3 times. Lol)

Domenic: (presses button labeled "switch modes") Battle mode initiated!

Meanwhile Tails was be like "yeah whatever. Just RUN OFF AND LEAVE ME TO DIE"

Domenic: Wow controller inputs! Tails knows what's up!

?: (strangles Tails) There's no escape!

Tails: (gags)

Domenic: (walks in the direction of ?)

?: (looks at you and smiles) heh...

Domenic: (Cracks knuckles)

Domenic: (The robot cracks knuckles too, a screw flies out) SHIT! Well, I'll take that off you. Thanks for looking after him. (Attempts to grab Tails)

?: (Opens the door window grabs you by your shirt) Ah...the buddy of the foolish one. How shall we settle this?

Domenic: I have a suggestion. How about we settle this in a fair manner. 1v1. Me in the robot, you as you are. To make it fair. So, are you in?

?: Heh...it's your funeral.


	21. Chapter 21

Domenic: (I lure ? Away from you both)

?: This will hurt a lot.

Domenic: (taunt) I can't wait!

Domenic: (to myself): Lets take this thing to its limits.

I bet the readers are gonna say. JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT. LOL XD

Domenic: That's what will make it fun.

?: Ladies first!

Domenic: (tackle). Hey, this is easy. Like GTA. Just that I am a robot not a human. And I am OP. And this is real. AWESOME!

?: (Kicks you super hard.)

Domenic: That ain't gonna work! I have balls of steel. And aluminum. And probably copper as well. I don't know what metals tails uses. Certainly ain't rubber!

?: (grabs you and throws you far away)

Domenic: (To himself) Please tell me this thing has air stabilization... Its a fucking plane it MUST have!

?: Back to business.

Domenic: (finds throttle for the jet engines) HELL YEAH IM FUCKING STAINLESS-STEEL-AND-IRON MAN!

Domenic: (flies towards ? At full speed with streched fist) Guess what, I made a comeback! (pun intended)

?: I don't get it.

Domenic: Cause you don't have humor.

?: I'll just THROW YOU BACK! (throws you back)

Domenic: (to myself) I guess physical attacks won't get me anywhere. Time for the ray blasters. (Hits a few buttons. Some speaker says "Sniper mode initiated") What is left from the front window transforms into a sniping HUD with cross hair and everything) COOL! Let's heat up the battle! (shoots fire ray)

?: Does nothing. (The blast did no effect.)

IT'S NOT EFFECTIVE!

Domenic: Not cool! (shoots ice ray)

?: Hey! you already used tha- Ow! Pfft! JUST KIDDING!

Domenic: Damn why don't you give a fuck about anything?! (approximates direction and tackle from the right direction)

?: (Throws you)

Domenic: (Does air stabilisation instead of roll and lands perfect on feet) Now to test the software of this thing (opens terminal window) [ .find[ ]] . (robot auto pilots to sonic) Gee. Good job Tails taught me that.

Domenic got to Sonic. Sonic was sleeping.

YO DOMENIC!

Domenic: Yeah?

Can you narrate the story plz?

Domenic: sure.

Thanks.

Domenic: Sonic! Wake up!

Sonic: Hey Dom- (sees the battle tornado) WHAT THE?! SINCE WHEN DOES THAT EXIST?

Domenic: Tails modified the tornado. But that's unimportant right now. We got a real big problem!

Sonic: How big?

Domenic: Bromaster is dead, tails nearly is as well, Shadow and Silver are k.o. And some life form Eggman created that is stronger than Shadow is taking over Mobius. Big enough?

Sonic: Umm... You aren't messing with me right?

(explosion)

Domenic: Nope. I'm serious. This battle tornado alone isn't strong enough. We need you shadow silver and this thing to even stand the slightest chance...

Sonic: We'll I.. WAIT, TAILS IS WHAT?!

Domenic: He is about to be strangled. Unless of course we hurry. You run ahead. I'm going full speed.

Sonic: (Runs really fast. Leaving a fire trail)

Domenic (Sets up an autopilot to shadow)

At Shadow.

Domenic (Shoots Shadow with medic gun) Shadow, we got a problem!

Shadow: I think I know already.

Domenic: I think its more than you think. Bromaster is dead, Tails almost is, and I can't defeat ? with the battle tornado

Shadow: I'll handle it.

Domenic: Okay. I'll be a moment. Just gonna get Silver. (Sets up autopilot for Silver)

At Silver.

Domenic: (shoots Silver with medic gun) Silver, we got a problem...

Sliver: (Groans) What happened?

Domenic: Bromaster is dead, Tails is just about dead and I cant defeat ? With the battle tornado.

Silver: Well. I gotta go handle this. (Fly's away)

Domenic: (flies after him)


	22. Chapter 22

(Domenic and Silver come flying in.)

Sonic and Shadow: (Tries to attack)

?: You'll never defeat me.

Domenic: We'll see about that! (Flies down and gets Tails inside the robot) Please let this work... (shoots him with medic gun)

Tails: (Looks at you) Sup Domenic.

Domenic: Tails! Good that you're alive. I'm afraid you'll have to jump right into the action. There is a battle going on. And I'm sorry to inform you, but you will have to take the back seat.

Tails: Oh...well that's a bummer.

Domenic: Hope you don't mind. By the way, I have good news. The life form detector works fine with the waypoints and the autopilot. Proved quite a useful tool. And the LFDB also work.

Tails: Glad to hear. But one question? How did you learn to drive this thing?!

Domenic: Learning by doing. I figured it out like 20 minutes ago. (Flies to get a better view) Tails, is there any way to channel a huge amount of energy into one ray gun shot? With huge amount I mean as much as you can get.

Tails: I could improvise something... (gets to work)

Meanwhile down on the ground…

Sonic: This guy is tough!

Silver: How can we defeat him?

Domenic: (Bright flashes from the robot)

?: (Looks at robot)

Domenic: What is that Tails? It's blinding me!

Tails: I'm reconnecting some wires. Almost got it!

?: (jumps at robot)

Domenic: Shit!

Tails: I got this (bridges two wires, ? Gets electrocuted) I had the right wires disconnected anyway.

?: (Falls to the ground and gets back up)

Silver: (Shield ball)

?: (Reflect)

Shadow: (CHAOS CONTROL!)

?: (REFLECT) Now I have to charge my reflect shield.

Silver and Shadow: (Charging a big blast)

Tails: I got it! But one question, how is this useful?

Domenic: That guy is going down. And its gonna be an epic ending. (Lands on the floor) Make some space. I got this...

?: Hmm?

Silver and Shadow: (Ready to fire blast)

Domenic Move aside you two.

Silver: We can't hold it any longer.

Domenic moved a little to the right.


	23. Chapter 23

Well Domenic wanted to say this.

Domenic: KAMEEEEEEEEEE... HAMEEEEEEEEEEEE...

Silver and Shadow: (fire)

Domenic: HAAAAAAAA!

?: Oh shit.

Domenic (charges and fires extreme blast, the ray guns melt)

A GIANT NUCLEAR EXPLOSION! BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Domenic: (battle tornado flies backwards 50 feet)

Domenic, YOU COULD HAVE DONE A FUS RO DA INSTEAD!

Shut up with your fus ro da.

Not funny Domenic. Thanks for the comment though.

?: (Falls on the ground)

Silver and Sonic: YEAH! (High fived eached)

Domenic: That was like...WAY MORE FORCE THAN EXPECTED! Wow...

?: (Gets up) Heh heh HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A POOR SHOT! YOU'RE SO WEAK! I CAN KILL YOU ALL SO EASILY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sonic: Ah man. We're screwed!

Domenic: Well, it was worth a try.

Well maybe a FUS RO DA WOULD HAVE WORKED! TIME FOR PLAN B!

Shut up with your fus ro da god damn it! I hope you dont see this and it gets published. i can be evil right?

And next time dont put typos in your ANs. I corrected them for you

Typos? I barley noticed. Whatever. I'm lazy. Anyway, plan B

No need to embarass yourself in front of the whole fanfic community.

Nah I embarrass myself a lot. Lol.

So...who will save the day? I KNOW!

Amy: HYA! (Hits ? With her hammer)

?: (Knocked out)

TOASTY!

Sonic: WHAT?!

Domenic: What?!

Tails: What?!

Amy: There. All done.

Domenic: Ummmmm...

Silver: Ooookay

Sonic: But...I...how...

Domenic: (Climbs out of the robot) Amy?! How did you get here?

Shadow: That girl is tough.

Domenic: What happened? I missed the show cause I was in the robot.

Amy: I could never go shopping if you guys are making damage to the whole place

Silver: Okay. Guess I'll just go now. (Walks away.)

Shadow: Me too. (Walks away.)

Domenic: That's it?! Amy shows up and then that's it?!

Amy: Shall I finish HIM?

FINISH HIM!

FATALITY!

Flawless victory! XD JK

Domenic: Uhhh, no thanks...

Sonic: No...you can go now Amy.

Amy: Hmpt! I had to clean up your guy's mess.

Domenic: Oh come on! We were saving the world, in case you didn't notice!

Amy: But I did instead. Sorry to ruin the party.

Domenic: Other question, what do we do with him? (Points at Bromaster)

Amy: Ooh. I got this! (Lifts hammer it was glowing pink.)

Sonic: What? Wait! What are doing with that hammer?

Domenic: Waste disposal?

Amy: (Hits Bromaster in the chest)

Bromaster: (Gets up) AAAGH! I'M UP! AGH! DAMN IT! MY CHEST! FUCKING DAMN IT!

Domenic: And his broken neck?

Amy: Okay. Mission complete.

Tails: She knocked him back to life?! Incredible!

Bromaster: Actually. I'm the Crooked Man.

Domenic: (whispers to Tails) should we shoot him with the medic gun? Just to be safe?

Bromaster: Cool. I'm the Crooked man. Look I'm so depress. About my Crooked life. There was a crooked man who walked a crooked mile. Found a crooked six pence upon a crooked stile. WAIT! I GOTTA HAVE A PIC OF THIS! (Takes a selfie)

Domenic: Amy? Can you knock some sense into him?

Amy: Nah. You should handle it. I'm going shopping. See ya! (Walks away)

Domenic Oookayyyy. Bye I guess.

Bromaster: Guys. I always wanted to be like this. In your face Crooked Man. Who's the REAL Crooked Man? ME! And this is how it feels to become 1!

My head was swinging back and forth.

Sonic: Fix his neck plz! Crooked man sounds really creepy!

Bromaster: Oh here's a pic of him. (Shows Sonic the pic of the Crooked man)

Sonic: I KNEW IT! FIX HIS NECK! FIX HIS NECK! FIX HIS NECK!

Domenic: Tails, your job

Tails: (shoots medic gun)

Bromaster: Aw man. I'm was just acting a horror game character.

Domenic: You were acting annoying, that's all. Okay?

Bromaster: Well. There goes the Crooked man. Livin his non crooked life. Okay. I wanna go home

(Portal appears)

Domenic: Well, that solves it. See ya around.

Bromaster: (Jumps in portal.)

Domenic: Well, another planned rest that turned into a disaster.,Well, this is how we roll. Hey Tails?

Tails: Yeah?

Domenic: Thanks for saving my life so many times again. Anyway, I got to get back home. I got even more exams to fuck up...pause though.

Tails: Well see ya buddy

Domenic: Bye (portal appears.) Oh NOW MY PORTAL APPEARS?! (Gets sucked in)

THE END


End file.
